When I met the Doctor
by AngelsOnTheMoon98
Summary: When i met the Doctor- The Doctor lands in a 22 year old girls bedroom and happens to take her along for a ride, more interesting then it seems. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**When I met the Doctor**

**Chapter ONE**

"Right, Fanfiction!" I muttered to myself as I sat in front of my laptop. It was 11 o'clock in the morning, way too early for me, but I had to get started on this story. Stretching and rolling my neck, I set to work. My faithful laptop whined in protest as I switched it on before for settling for a, frankly alarming, type of roaring sound. I was halfway through the first paragraph when I heard it, a strange _whoop, whoop, whoop _sound.

"No way! What was I drinking last night?" I said to myself as a dark blue police telephone box appeared in the corner

It was odd. I'd never seen this box before, but I knew all about it as well as its pilot and the companions he had travelled with. I just bloody hope he looked like the picture I had in my head, which strangely looked rather like Matt Smith. Right how should we do this?

Step 1: completely confuse the Doctor by knowing everything about him.

Step 2: make him extremely uncomfortable.

Step 3: ask to come along and in return explain to him how you know about him... Though I don't really know how I know, so that would be an interesting conversation.

Yeah, I rule!

"Hello" I heard someone say from behind me, a male voice, well that's very good. I turned around and found a man in a tweed jacket, bowtie and suspenders behind me, who just happened to look exactly like Matt Smith. SCORE!

"I'm the D-" he started, but I quickly interrupted him

"Oh, I know who you are" I started, standing up from my desk and stopping in front of him, somewhere in my mind noticing that Amy and Rory where behind me, as I slowly backed the doctor into the corner of my room. "You're the Doctor, Time Lord from Gallifrey, last of the great Time Lords. You're 908 and the pilot of that Type 40 TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space to be precise." He now had his back pressed against the wall as I took one step closer, my face now millimetres from his. Step 1 and 2 well and truly underway. "That's Amy" I said, pointing over my right shoulder "that's Rory, do I need to say any more?"

The Doctors jaw had dropped and he couldn't seem to figure out how to shut it again. I internally cheered as I noticed Amy and Rory mirroring his expression.

"H-How did you know that?" The doctor asked, blushing slightly as he realised just how close I was to him, I am loving this!

I just smiled at him and moved to stand by the TARDIS, gently stroking the door.

"Well" I said, dragging out the word "I might consider telling you... if you let me come for a ride, or three, or you never know you might decide you like me and keep me for a bit longer."

I saw a smile cross the Doctors face as he looked at me, but once he noticed Amy and Rory looking at him, it disappeared, with a bit of effort. I. Am. Good!

Without waiting for a proper answer, I turned round and walked to my wardrobe, pulling something out and hiding it behind my back, a cheeky smile appearing on my lips.

"Come on then!" I shouted, turning round so they didn't see what I had got from the wardrobe, and practically danced into the TARDIS. They Ran in after me, probably afraid I'd nab the TARDIS or something like that.

The doctor strolled up to me, reversing our positions from the bedroom, so now I was up against the railings and he was directly in front of me. There was something about the TARDIS I knew. But for the life of me I couldn't remember.

"What have you got behind your back" He said. Instead of giving him an answer I used one simple word.

"Catch!" I shouted, throwing the object in the air. He immediately looked up and his hands were in front of him catching it easily. His expression changed from confusion to excitement so fast if I'd have blinked I would have missed it

"A fez!" he shouted putting it on his head. I just smiled at him and walked round the console stopping in front of the silver leaver with the little green, light up buttons on it and rested my hands behind me on the console.

That's when he stated running round like a lunatic, pressing buttons and pulling leavers. As he ran past me for about the third time I made my next move.

Step 4: Nab fez!

I quickly reached out and grabbed it before placing it on my own head. "Stop hogging the fez!" I yelled at him. I never thought I say that.

He turned to me and pouted "It's my fez!" I said, rolling my eyes at him "I knew you would like it!"

"How?" he asked me

"I don't" I started, before opting out of telling him the truth "Lucky guess!"

He carried on around the console albeit a little less energetically then before. Thank god, the way he was going he was bound to strain something.

"Right, anyway, where do you want to go?" he said stopping in front of me yet again. That's more like it; I thought you'd never ask!

"Hmm" I said, making my 'deep in thought' face "London, Oxford Street, whatever year's best for shopping..."

"We've got a time machine and you want to go shopping!" the Doctor exclaimed sounding slightly offended.

"Well I can't go anywhere important looking like this" I said, waving a hand at my attire, which just so happened to be my moody cow pyjamas.

"There's a whole wardrobe!" he said flicking his hand to the right, where there was a corridor, leading who knows where.

I just gave him 'The Look' and he changed his mind rather quickly.

"Okay London! Coming up" he said reaching round me to push the lever down, making the little green lights light up.

"Thank you!" I said leaning round to give him a quick peck on the cheek, which then made him turn bright red. How adorable.

I then skipped happily round the console and off down the corridor where the wardrobe was, to find a temporary outfit to take over from my pyjamas. "Oh!" I said turning round to look at them one more time "My names Kim, by the way" and with that disappeared into the wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

**A/N: Hello, I didn't put an author's note on the 1****st**** chapter, so I'm putting one on the second, hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I have quite a few chapters already written so I should be uploading quite quickly. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Doctor Who that honour goes to the BBC. **

We'd been in this shop for an hour and ten minutes, but I just could not decide between these tops! It turns out these three are useless, I would have better luck getting a compliment out of a brick wall. Even Amy doesn't seem at all exited! But I don't think she likes me... I can see a bitch fight coming up.

"Right" I said, walking once again into the changing room, taking off the dark blue, low neck strap top and replacing it with a slightly less tightly fitting V neck instead. "Let's try again" I walked out, and faced the mirror, watching them in the reflection as I did so. They seemed utterly bored and said nothing, so I pivoted to face them.

"What do you think" I said raising my hand and motioning to the top. They all let out a string of barley understandable murmurs. "Ugh!" I sighed and started to walk back to the changing room, before someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me round.

"For the love of Rassilion!" exclaimed the Doctor, as he let go off my shoulder and hunted through his pockets, before handing me a shiny black credit card. "Just take them both!"

I was momentarily shocked before slowly taking his card.

"Are you sure?" I said looking up to his face.

"YES!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. "If we can leave now, yes I'm sure!"

"Well I think I have enough." I said, looking down to the twenty or thirty bags we'd carried all round London, before going to collect the blue strap top as well. "Let's go"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

When we got back to the TARDIS they all practically collapsed, dropping the bags as they fell. I just looked at them and raised an eyebrow, as they tried and failed to sit up.

"Why did you get that much stuff?" Amy exclaimed, looking at me as she used the Doctors shoulder to pull herself up.

"It's not all for me, silly!" I replied, picking up three, individual bags. "Just most of it." I added quietly on the end.

The first bag, I passed to Amy, who studied it closely before peering inside. She didn't remember going to this shop, I made sure they hadn't noticed. As she studied it she let out a gasp and pulled out the mid thigh length, deep blue dress, with intricate beading along the bodice.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" She whispered, still looking over the dress.

"Well really you should thank the Doctor to, he paid, though I'm not entirely sure where he got a load of earth money from." I said, eyeing the doctor suspiciously, while reaching round for Rory's bag.

"Rory" I said as I handed it to him. He looked inside the bag and pulled out the red and white checked shirt I'd chosen for him.

"Thanks" he said looking over to me and then the Doctor. "That's actually great!"

Okay, that went well, but the Doctor might be a bit harder to convince, he has a worrying obsession with that bowtie. But don't worry I have a plan! Well it's more like a thing but- Oh god! I'm starting to sound like him! Right, switch from internal monologue to external dialogue.

"And the Doctor!" I said enthusiastically, handing him the last of the bags. He took it carefully and examined it from every angle, before slowly opening it and lifting out a white shirt, slightly baggy skinny jeans and a chunky brown belt. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing!" he said

"Do you really want me to answer that" I mumbled, before sighing at his adamant expression. "Just try it on!" I said motioning to the bag with the new clothes

"No" he said folding his arms and making an expression like a 5 year old whose just been asked to leave the park. "I like what I'm wearing!"

"I don't." I said simply, my plan going in the exact right direction.

"Well you're not the one wearing it" he said, matter of factly and stood up to walk to the console. I blocked his way with my arm.

"Just try it on!" I exclaimed, stepping in front of him.

"No" He replied. Brave of him.

"Right" I said, crossing my arms and staring him strait in the eyes. "You can either, be a good boy and try it on yourself or I will come and help you to try it on" I said now moving my hands to place them on my hips.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, probably adamant to not give me an answer. Well, I did give him a choice!

"Fine" I said, stepping towards him to grab one of his braces. He quickly jumped back.

"Okay, okay! I'll try it on!" he said running round the console to grab the bag, and dashing out the room to the wardrobe.

I smiled at my good work before making an imaginary gun with two fingers and pretending to blow of the steam. It was then I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned round to see Amy stood right behind me, watching as the Doctor stepped into the wardrobe.

"H-how did you do that!" She said pointing after the Doctor.

"Do what?" I asked, following her gaze.

"We've been trying to get him to change for months!" She exclaimed, looking at me for the first time in the conversation. "And you get him to in a day!"

I laughed lightly and looked her in the eye. "I'm just that good!" I said jokingly, before I heard footsteps behind me. Well that was quick, I thought as I turned to face the Doctor, who was now standing behind me. He looked amazing! There's no other word for it and I instantly felt a smile spread across my lips as I looked at him from head to toe.

"I look ridiculous" he mumbled as my gaze reached his eyes, deciding it safest I opted to keep my eyes there, didn't want them wondering, now did we...

"No you really don't!" I said. The shirt fit him snugly and contrasted well with the slightly baggy jeans.

"Yes I do!" he said, arguing with me playfully.

"You look amazing" I said, moving forward for another kiss on the cheek. "Trust me"

He chuckled slightly at me stealing his line and stepped back, turning to the console. "Right where to now" he said looking at me.

"Well w-"I started but I couldn't finish my answer, as the TARDIS suddenly went haywire, throwing me against the railing and the others to the floor. Looks like the TARDIS wants to choose, I thought gripping on for dear life as my back hit the railing once more.

**A/N: I wasn't very happy with this chapter so it's more like a bridge, really. But this story does get better! According to the people I've had read it! It's my first fic so I would love feedback, and you can do that by pressing the little review button, it's just a click away! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

**A/N: And chapter three! I told you I had a lot of these written! How was chapter two? My personal opinion says this one's better but I'll let you guys decide that. **

As soon as the shaking had stopped the Doctor was on his feet and running to the console.

"Right, where have you taken us girl?" He mumbled quickly checking the scanner.

I prefer the quick and easy approach which is to, wait for it, look out of the door, so I took it upon myself to do just that as I walked to the entrance. I opened the door and came face to face with a Dalek eye stalk. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I took in the group of maybe five Daleks swivel towards me.

"EXTERMINATE!" They all chorused in cold, metallic voice.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I shut the door, leaning against it heavily, my eyes still wide with shock, but not fear, I knew I should be scared but I found it hard to fear what, was accentually, a pepper pot on wheels. The doctor had heard all of what had happened and walked up to me, his eyes, normally so happy and exited, now showed pure hatred and anger. I'm really glad that isn't directed at me.

"Is that what I think it is." He said his voice colder then I'd ever heard it.

"Well, if you're talking about the 'Taste the Rainbow' pepper pots outside the TARDIS, then yes." I replied

"There Da-" he started before I cut him off.

"Oh, I know what they are! I was trying to lighten the mood!" I said my back still firmly against the door. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" He said calmly, walking back to the console

"Nothing?" I asked, just slightly confused.

"Yep" he said quickly popping the 'p'.

I looked at him, for a confused few seconds before replying "Fine, well if you're not going to do anything, I will!" and with that I flung open the TARDIS doors and stepped into the bright sunshine of this new planet. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Doctor, Amy and Rory run for cover behind the doors, before peering round timidly.

"Hello!" I said, addressing the Daleks enthusiastically, watching as they swung round to face me.

"You are human." Came the white Daleks steely reply.

"Last time I checked, yeah." I said an arrogant ring in my voice. "What's wrong with that?"

"Humans are weak. Daleks are supreme." It said again, its voice echoing through the open space.

"Why?" I asked, wondering why they hadn't tried to kill me yet. "Why are humans so weak?"

"Humans show compassion and love. Daleks are not weakened by such emotions."

"Oh, but that's not right. Those emotions only make us stronger! Your weakness is having no emotions." I said, looking it strait in the eye stalk. "But moving on, why haven't you tried to kill me yet? I'm an easy target." As I said this I moved my arms from my chest making the target area even greater. "Go on, shoot me with your high tech laser, thing." I finished, hearing shocked gasps from behind me.

Nothing happened. The Daleks are still standing there, haven't moved an inch.

"Oh! She is good!" I heard the Doctor exclaim from behind me, and quickly turned round to wink at him.

"Oh, the supreme Daleks!" I said, continuing my, frankly epic, speech. "Without their weapons, how does it feel?"

"Daleks feel nothing" So adamant, for a second, no, for a fraction of a second I almost believed it. Almost.

"I really don't believe you, can't you hear it in your voice. Doesn't it scare you! When you hear that slight ring of victory or power in your voice, the emotions are there, you just hide." I finished, as I felt the Doctor place a hand on my shoulder, before leaning down to whisper a quick 'well done' in my ear.

"Right" he said, addressing the Daleks "What shall we do with you? Let's see, this planet must be Cromanoff, uninhabited by anything, I don't know why" He continued, looking around him "A complete waste of space, quite literally in fact!"

With that he turned round to us. "Come on I know what to do" he said ushering us into the TARDIS and running over to the console.

"What are you doing" I asked as he stopped in front of me, it was becoming a habit of his.

"I blew it up" he said, not caring about it at all, can't say I blame him, neither do I.

"Why" Amy's Scottish accent sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Doctor" Rory said, throwing in his 2 Pence. "Why do you hate them so much?"

I quickly turned and shot them both a warning glance, before walking over to the doctor and enveloping him in a hug. I know just how much he needs it. At first he was a little surprised, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head in my shoulder.

"Well done" I said quietly, breaking the sudden silence.

"For what?" he said, pulling back slightly to look at me, but keeping his hands round my waist.

"They would never have survived that. There gone, you've finally beaten them. Well Done!" I replied

"It was mostly you, you were amazing!" he said, before pulling back to look at his watch. "Right, sleep time for the humans!" he yelled, pointing at me and the Ponds.

I watched as Amy and Rory headed for their room, mumbling a drowsy goodnight in our direction. The doctor headed straight for the stairs that led to the floor underneath the console in a sort of half skip, half run movement. I decided to follow him.

"Aren't you gonna get some sleep Doctor?" I said, as I descended the stairs.

"I don't need as much sleep as humans" He replied, budging up on the swing seat so I could sit down to.

He turned to me and I looked into his eyes, his so ancient eyes, the perfect contrast to his youthful face.

"It's beautiful." I said looking round the wires and up to the console through the glass floor.

"You weren't surprised when you first came in here, why was that?" he asked, and I turned my gaze away from the console to look at him again.

"I knew what to expect I guess, I don't really know how, but I did" I said, telling him the truth was easier then lying. "I can understand her; I can understand when she's happy or when she's sad. Right now she's quite glad I'm talking to you, it's almost like she get's worried when you're alone, like you have too much time to think. I can understand all that in the gentle hums she makes. Is that weird?" I asked him.

"It is a bit, yeah" he answered honestly

"I've always been told I was weird, strange, mad, but I've always gone by the saying 'Truly great madness could not be achieved without significant intelligence'. I think I am a bit mad!" I laughed, looking to the floor.

"All the best people are!" he said, joining in with my laughter.

I got up and walked over to the stairs, only turning back when I was up the first two.

"Goodnight Doctor" I said, smiling back at him.

"Goodnight Kim" He replied, watching me walk up the stairs before continuing to tinker with the TARDIS.

I made my way to my room with a smile on my face.

**A/N: That was like an introduction to adventure in a really short way. Yeah, I know it was only a bit of a paragraph but the adventure will continue... after this break. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR**

**A/N: Another chapter... I know, I've written a lot of this and I'm desperate to put it all up. The chapters are starting to go a bit more into the main plot of it all now so... Voila, chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... *Shakes fist* Steven! :P**

I was woken in the morning by clattering and some quiet cursing coming from somewhere in the TARDIS. I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge, carefully getting to my feet, my head swimming slightly. I looked down at myself, deciding that the tank top and shorts I'd worn to bed would do, before stepping into the dimly lit corridor of the time machine. I walked towards the noise, only knowing I was going the right way by the fact the cursing was getting a lot louder. I soon found the source of the racket.

"Morning" I said. He jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the mug. Again. As he turned to me I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the way that when he blinked his eyes would stay closed a little longer than necessary.

"Bloody hell" he said, his eyes wide "Don't do that!"

I laughed at his expression, before my expression turned once again to worry. Poor bugger couldn't have got any sleep.

"Sit down, you look exhausted. I'll make you some breakfast." I said, motioning to the chair. I thought he would argue, but he quickly slumped in the chair. How long has it been since he last slept!

"What do you want to eat, then" I stated, before remembering I couldn't actually cook very well so deciding to give him a list. "Toast, cereal, croissant, if there are any, pancakes-"

"What's a pancake" he interrupted, looking genuinely confused. He's never had a Pancake? He's never lived!

"Pancake it is then" I said smiling and set to work, praying to God I could remember my mum's old pancake recipe.

"I'm sorry" he said from the chair as I set out the pan, "Did I wake you?"

"No" I lied "I was getting up"

"At 2 o'clock in the morning?" he replied and I could feel his gaze on my back

"Damn! Busted." I said, earning a slight chuckle from him as I slid the pancake on the plate and put it in front of him. I grabbed the maple syrup, sugar and lemon juice and put them in front of him to. I sat down and leaned back I my chair, folding my arms over my chest and watching as he tucked into the pancake.

"I take it you didn't sleep well" I said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"No" he said breathing out heavily "I didn't"

"You have to sleep" I said

"Sometimes it's not that easy" he replied, lifting his gaze and looking me in the eye.

"Why?" I said, leaning forward and holding his gaze, startled by the sudden sadness in his eyes "You can tell me."

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Amy say from behind me and I let out a puff of breath in aggravation. I was getting through to him!

"Yes" I said

"No" the Doctor said, at the exact same time as me.

I shot him a look and he gave me a sheepish smile, before I stood up and walked passed Amy into the corridor. Amy followed behind me. Good. I'm in the mood for an argument. When I was round the first corner and just a few doors away from my room I stopped and turned to face her.

"Can I help you?" I said in my best 'I'm trying to be friendly but your making it awfully hard' voice

"I know what you're doing!" she said, her Scottish accent clearly visible in every syllable. "The doctor is mine, so stop trying to take him away from me."

"He's yours!" I said, not being able to hold back the laughter that slipped from my lips. "Last time I checked, you were married, love."

"He is my best friend" She replied, taking a step closer towards me, her face now inches away from mine. "I am not gonna stand by while a slut like you walks over him!"

I slapped her. Hard. As she turned back to me her mouth was open and there was a red mark on her cheek.

"He hasn't been sleeping for days! Maybe weeks! I was being a friend and trying to get him to tell me why so I could help him! I noticed." I said pointing to myself "How long have you been with him and haven't seen how much emotional _pain_ he is in. So don't you dare start being all bitchy towards me because I care about him enough to give a shit and listen to him long enough to be able to help him! Some best friend you are, you can't even do that."

I then turned my back and stormed off down the corridor to my room. When I walked in I slammed the door and got changed for another days adventure.

**A/N: I like Amy and Karen's a great actress but I could see her being a bit protective over the Doctor. Review... Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

**A/N: Okay now onto the actual stuff, no more introduction chapters, of sorts. This is where the main plot starts to develop, so if you didn't like the chapters before you might just like these... Hopefully. **

When I walked into the console room I had expected glares from Amy. But instead I was met with a guilty half smile, so I nodded once at her to let her know there were no hard feelings. I then turned to the Doctor who greeted me with a warm smile and I was glad to see he was wearing the clothes I had picked for him from the wardrobe and had asked the TARDIS to place in front of his door.

"So where are we going?" I asked the Doctor as he ran round the TARDIS, looking quite similar to a greyhound chasing a rabbit.

"Utia!" he exclaimed excitedly "lovely place, has four suns so it gets a bit warm, but the people are lovely, well there was that one but he was only mad because he lost that game of football, but that was still no ex-"

"Doctor, you're rambling, badly!" I said breaking of his ramble sesh.

"Ah! We've landed!" he ran to the door and swung it open, revealing a beautiful country landscape. Rolling hills of yellow grass, with an occasional tree that held bronze leaves. The suns glimmered in the sky making the air warm and the bronze leaves glimmer. In the distance there was a city made completely of glass with tall skyscrapers as well as one storey shops that looked like converted cottages, though I don't think you can get cottages made of glass.

"It's beautiful" I said, before I was distracted by a sound coming from behind one of the trees. I slowly walked over and knelt down, looking in the eyes of the little blue skinned boy that had been crying here. I half noticed the Doctor, Amy and Rory come up behind me but remain a few feet away.

"Hello" I said, quietly "My names Kim, what's yours?"

"Largo" he said, his voice thick with tears

"Largo." I repeated "Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"They're gone" he said simply, fresh tears brimming in his eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Who's gone?" I asked

"Everyone" He replied

"What happened to them? Do you know?" I asked, he silently shook his head, and my heart went out for him as I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Well maybe we can help get them back" I said "Do you want to help us?" He nodded eagerly, stretching out his arms for me to pick him up.

I gently pulled him off the damp ground and rested him on my hip as I walked over to the Doctor. His face was grave, he must have heard my conversation with Largo. I followed the Doctor with Largo on my hip and Amy and Rory following behind as he walked to the city.

"Who is he?" Largo asked, pointing at the Doctor.

"That's the Doctor" I answered, smiling down at him.

"I don't like Doctors!" he exclaimed and curled into my side. I laughed at that, come to think of it neither do I!

"He's not that type of Doctor. That man is a genius! He is so kind and so wise and he has lived for hundreds of years, he is the last of his kind, and all the pain and loss he has suffered only makes him kinder. The Doctor is the one who, along with us, will do everything in his power to bring back the people of this world. He is the best man I know and... I'm so glad I met him." I said it felt good to say those words. To explain to someone how brilliant the Doctor really was. I had no clue that the Doctor had heard every word I had said to Largo and didn't see the smile that spread across his lips as I spoke. However after about 5 minutes the Doctor slowed his pace, allowing me a largo to catch up with him.

"So Largo, great name by the way, love Largo" The Doctor said, as a smile spread across mine and Largo's faces. "How old are you?"

"Six and three months" Largo answered. It seemed my little talk about the doctor had worked.

"I remember being six" I said "I went to Disneyland!"

The doctor chuckled "I went to Disneyworld and I mean the actual planet!"

"Show off" I muttered under my breath and Largo chuckled.

It was then we came to the city, the beautiful glass city. It was intact, there was nothing wrong it, no broken glass, no signs of struggle, there wasn't even rubbish on the floor! But the place was deserted, no people visible anywhere, it was a little bit eerie. You could practically hear the Doctors mind working as he swivelled round on the spot, taking in all the buildings in sight. He wiped out the sonic screwdriver and once again turned on the spot before stopping and looking at the result.

"Not again!" He said, his face cold and angry

"Doctor what is it?" I asked, putting Largo down but taking his hand to keep him with me.

The Doctor looked at me and I could see behind the anger, to the devastating loss and sadness that could only mean one thing. The Daleks. They'd survived again, while he lost everything. He's 908 he must've known a lot of people, maybe even had a family. I'm not surprised he can never sleep with all the memories that must flood his thoughts as soon as he closes his eyes or that haunt his dreams when he's asleep. Such a wonderful, beautiful man, with such a horrible, heartbreaking past!

"The Daleks" The Doctor and I said at the exact same time, with the same cold tone to our voice.

"They always live!" He screamed, his face towards the sky "While I lose everything, they live!"

"Doctor..." I said quietly, he was scaring Largo as well as me, quite honestly.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He continued, tugging on his hair while he screamed.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, really starting to worry about him. He looked at me and the pure fury in his eyes made me phrase me words carefully. "Doctor, I know how you feel." I said slowly.

"NO YOU DON'T! You have no clue what it's like!" He screamed at me, making me take a step back in actually fear, pulling Largo with me.

He instantly saw this and his face softened and he took a step towards me, his hands up. I instantly tensed but as he wrapped his arms around my waist I relaxed, melting into his embrace and letting go off Largo's hand to hug him back.

"I'm so sorry" he said, his voice barely above a whisper "I'm so, so sorry"

"Its okay" I said pressing my face into his shoulder "It's hard for you, I know it is, but we have to focus on getting Largo's people back. Then we'll deal with the Dalek's, for good this time. Okay?"

"Okay." He answered, pulling back to look at me, before we broke the hug to continue walking. I instantly looked to my side for Largo and felt panic overtake me when I realised he wasn't there.

"Largo?" I said quietly, turning round to look for him. I couldn't see him anywhere, he'd vanished, as I was turning I saw the Doctor turn round to look why I wasn't following and he to noticed the missing Largo. As I finished the spin and couldn't find him I was distraught.

"LARGO!" I screamed, though I knew I wouldn't get a reply.

**A/N: Where's Largo? Thing will be revealed in the next chapter so continue reading. Plus this is my first Fanfiction so it would be a real help if you reviewed to tell me how I'm doing, so I can make improvements to the next chapters and hopefully make a better story for you guys. Thanks,**

**AngelsOnTheMoon98- but you guys can call me Kim **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

**Chapter 6 ^.^, enjoy and thank you to NatzSti for reviewing **

**Disclaimer: I would come up with a witty, funny way to say I don't own this, but I'm too depressed I don't.**

Largo had vanished. The doctor had said it was the Dalek's using a teleportation system that recognised this race and then continued to teleport them to wherever they wanted them. The only reason they didn't teleport him before was because we were with him and they didn't want us ruining their 'evil plan' as such. I felt so guilty, if I had held onto his hand he would still be here, but we would get him back. Wouldn't we?

The doctor had a hunch that whatever teleportation thing, the Daleks were using it was located in one of the buildings. So we were heading to the skyscraper, the biggest skyscraper and the lifts are probably broken. I mean, seriously, there's like 125 floors! You have got to be kidding me. I walked silently behind the Doctor, trying to remain positive, but it must be pretty obvious I wasn't doing that very well considering the massive change in my arrogant, chatty, lively attitude. I mean I'm like a toddler that's just been given a bag a sugar to play with! I chuckled slightly, keeping a constant stream of jokes running through my head seemed the best thing to do, to keep my mind off... Yeah. Depressed again.

"You alright?" I heard someone say from beside me. I turned and noticed it was Amy and Rory. That depression must have showed on my face.

"I'm always alright." I said, though it really didn't sound like it, even to me.

"Ha! You sound just like him!" she said, motioning to the doctor.

"Oh my lord, really?" She nodded "It's my worst nightmare come true!"

"Oi, Watch it!" I heard the Doctor say from in front of us. He must have heard me.

"Love you really Doctor!" I shouted to him, and he instantly went quiet, bless.

It was at that point we reached the skyscraper, all 125 floors of it. At the top of the building was a faint reddish light, heading straight up into the sky. It seemed to crack out to the surrounding clouds in random places, making a low buzzing sound when it did. How did we miss this, I mean we were all the way over there, but... Do I need my eyes tested?

"Right" The doctor started "Whatever technology their using is on the top floor. Let's go!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, as he swivelled round to face me "there must be over 100 floors and you wanna go and climb up them, where we will probably die!"

"It's the only chance we have off getting Largo back." He said

"No I don't mind, sounds great. What you waiting for?" I said, acting as if the rest of the conversation never happened, as I strolled past him to the fire exit steps that climbed up the side of the building, nimbly leaping over the banister. "Keep up!"

I led the way up the, God knows how many steps (I stopped counting after 579) as we climbed closer and closer to the object of our destination.

After what seemed like hours, and probably was, we made it and where faced by the laser.

"What do we do know?" I asked, looking round for the Doctor, who to my utter shock was nowhere to be seen. I spun round on the spot, looking for any of my three new friends. They were gone, vanished, just like Largo. I didn't know what to do. I slumped down on the edge of the building, my feet dangling of the roof. The sole of my shoe was facing the ground, that was approximately 125 floors away, but I didn't mind I had bigger issues to worry about.

"Right!" I said jumping up, and walking over to the laser, and studying it closely. It appeared to come from the floor, but on closer inspection, you could see that in fact the energy came from four Dalek armour plates. They were all nailed to the floor at right angles and each contributed a small beam to the laser, all four of the beams twisting into it, heading straight for the sky. It almost looked as if the laser was going through the clouds, past them, and up into space. Maybe it's heading to a ship, a Dalek ship? Is that how they escaped. It's a long shot, but my best guess is that I am facing a teleportation ray, heading straight to a Dalek battleship, a teleportation ray that had taken a whole race, plus my friends, straight to a bunch of Daleks. How the bloody hell did I know all that? I must have listened in science more than I thought. If I wanted to see the Doctor or Amy, Rory and Largo again, I would have to jump. Straight into the teleportation ray. That could either go really well... or extraordinarily badly.

"I'll take my chances" I said to myself as I stepped back to look at the ray. "Geronimo!" I said, before stepping forward, straight into the ray.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

I landed in a room, made of metal; well that's quite a good sign. It had been like jumping, when I had teleported and the landing had been like falling from that jump. Simple as that. I looked to my left and saw the Doctor, Amy and Rory, their gazes fixed on something behind me, but I barely noticed that, I was to overjoyed that I had found them

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, but he didn't even look at me, his gaze still fixed on whatever was behind me. Then I heard them.

"Contain her!" I heard the metallic voice say from behind me. Daleks.

Suddenly a bluish cylinder appeared around me, barely giving me enough room to move my arms. I gingerly reached out and touched the object. As soon as my fingers made contact with it a strong electrical shock ran through my body making me scream in pain and retracted my touch.

"Leave her alone!" I heard the Doctor say beside me, his voice quiet but deadly. I wanted so much to turn to see him, but the thought of another shock kept me where I was. "She's just a human girl, what could you possible want from her."

"She is not human" the red Dalek said, moving round to stand in front of me.

"What!" Me, the doctor, Amy and Rory all chorused at the same time.

"But I am!" I continued, confused by his words. "Even you said so, on Cromanoff, just before the Doctor used the Putonic contribulator to blow the planet up!" I gasped at the words I had just said. _Putonic Contribulator. _How did I know that?

"How do you know that?" The Doctor gasped from beside me.

"I-I don't...know!" I exclaimed, turning to face him, tears in my eyes, whether those tears were from the electric shock or the fact I had no clue what I was talking about, I didn't know.

"Scans complete" The yellow Dalek said from behind me.

"What sca-" I started, but my attention was directed to the screen, and a gasp escaped my lips.

On the screen was a picture of me, standing on a planet I didn't know, but was definatly not earth. Underneath the picture was writing that read...

**Name: Unknown**. But I know my name, it's Kim. How could they not find that out?

**Age: 752**. I'm 22!

**Sex: Female. **Well it didn't need high tech alien machinery to work that one out.

**Marital Status: Unknown. **I'm not married; I could tell you that now

**Species... **

I heard my gasp mix with the Doctors as we read the species. Impossible...

**Reviewing makes my day! Dun dun ddduuunnn! That was a mean place to stop, non? Oui! Mwahahaha, it's probably extremely obvious, but if not all will be reviled in the next cha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

**I was mean in the last chapter! Everything is revealed in this one though! So enjoy, and there is plenty more where this came from! **

**Disclaimer: "I own this, don't I Steven?"**

"**NO!" Steven Moffat exclaimed**

"**I gagged you! How did you get it off?" I said, spinning round to face the writer.**

"**This isn't the first time a Doctor Who mad fangirl has kidnapped me and tied me to a chair" He replied, rolling his eyes**

"**Ok I don't own it! A girl can dream" I said, slumping in the chair. **

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Species: Time Lord**

**Planet of Origin: Gallifrey**

"What" I said, barely loud enough for even myself to hear.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through my scull as new memories flooded my thoughts. How can I have new memories? I fell onto my knees clutching the hair at the top of my head as the memories passed each painfully slowly. One of me, standing on Gallifrey, the hills of red grass behind me as I leant on a silver leaved tree. One from the Time War, the citadel smashed and a Dalek before me.

"Kim!" I heard the Doctor yell as he ran towards me, sonicing the electrical field and crouching beside me. One minute, undeniable agony as the memories filtered through my brain, the next nothing, I was fine, completely normal. Except now I had new memories. That's gonna take some getting used to.

"Are you okay?" he said, in my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a tad dizzy" I said, laughing a bit at the end.

"Take the girl to the holding facility." The white Dalek commanded the others. The Doctor slid the sonic screwdriver into my pocket, as we jumped up to face the blue Dalek.

"What holding facility? What will you do to me there?" I asked the Dalek

"We must run more tests" it said in its vile, steely, voice

"Why?" I asked, to the white Dalek this time.

"We must find out who you are" It replied, I was a bit dubious as to why they were answering my questions

"Okay, two more questions" I bargained "One: What will you do to me after that? Two: Why are you answering my questions?"

"You are a Time Lord we dignify you with an answer!" It replied

"Okay makes sense" I said nodding slightly "And what of the other question?"

"You will be exterminated" it said

"Yeah," I said, dragging out the word "Should have seen that one coming, anyway. Behave!" I said turning round and pointing to the Doctor in an excuse to wink at him, he nodded once in reply "Come on then, you big pepper pot!" I said enthusiastically, patting the Dalek on the back, which made me cringe slightly, and walking off in front of it, only stopping at the doorway to let it go past, before waving at the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

The Dalek walked in silence and I subconsciously gripped the sonic in my pocket. Soon enough we arrived at the 'holding facility' which looked like your average cop shop in central London.

"I'm disappointed!" I said to the Dalek, as it opened the door.

I stepped inside, basic bed, way too low to the floor, a loo, a washbasin, a small window with bars. God, did they actually beam this up from London! When I turned back around I realised the door was now locked. Outside the Dalek was moving up and down the corridor. I could easily get through the door with the sonic, but how do you beat up a Dalek? Examining the room I notice that just above the bed there's an air vent. Climbing on the bed, I looked through the bars, it was quite wide; I could crawl through at a squeeze. I wouldn't be able to turn back though I would have to go the right way first time.

I soniced the cover, making sure not to drop it, I looked through the air vent and mapped out the way we had come in my mind. We had come down the corridor, which was to the left of the air vent. Okay straight on, I thought as I hauled myself up, wincing as the metal creaked. Oh, come on I'm not that heavy. It was surprisingly easy to find my way back to the Doctor, he was talking really loudly probably to help me find him, that, or he's trying to hide the noise the air vent is making, cause the God damn thing can't take 9 and a half stone! Soon enough I was above the hall we had been in, to my surprise only the white Dalek remained in there.

The vent in here was placed, directly behind the Dalek and in front of the control panel. Perfecto, okay I'm never using that again. I carefully removed the air vent and griped on to the edge, letting my feet fall while sending silent messages to the metal. _Please don't break, please don't break._

As I fell Amy looked up at me, so I quickly let go, so I was supporting my weight on one arm, before pressing a finger to my lips and pointing down to the Dalek. Thankfully she got the hint and looked away.

"So what will you do with us now?" the Doctor asked, keeping his gaze on the Dalek as I dropped from the vent onto my feet, surprisingly quietly, the Dalek didn't even notice.

"We have the girl" the Dalek started, as I walked to the control panel and reversed the Teleportation rays role so it sent the people it had taken back to where they belonged, making sure that it didn't send us to "We have no use for you" it continued to explain, as I set the ray to self destruct once everyone was safely back, before turning round and silently sonicing a specific section of the wiring of the Daleks armour, making it's weapon useless. "EXTERMINATE!" it screeched

"Oh that's not gonna work" I informed it as it swivelled to face me "You can try though" I said and it did try, but nothing happened.

I smiled at my good work as I motioned for the Doctor, Amy and Rory to come by me. "And after all the pain, you have caused me and the Doctor over the years" I said "I only have one thing to say to you... BYE!" and with that I hit one final button, teleporting us back to the rooftop, just before the ray expanded, before shooting up to the Dalek ship, exploding it in the process.

"Well that was eventful" I said, joining in as the others laughed.

**Voila! What do you think? Thank you for my reviewers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want to! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT**

**HELLO! Another chapter for you hear! A nice quiet one after that bombshell! Lol**

We'd had a hard day. That was putting it lightly. So the Doctor decided to take us somewhere more peaceful. As the TARDIS landed we walked to the door and, upon opening them, found a long beach with pearly white sands and a turquoise sea. The sun was just setting as I lay down on the edge of the beach, looking up to the sky and just thinking. Amy, Rory and the Doctor were running round in the sea, probably giving me some time to myself, but I wasn't alone for too long, which I was quite glad about really.

"Hi" the Doctor said as he lay down next to me, his head brushing against mine.

"Hey" I said quietly, turning my head to look at him.

We sat in silence; he waited patiently for me to say something, even though I know he was dying to know what I was thinking.

"I have new memories." I said breaking the silence as he turned to look at me "I know about it all, Gallifrey, The Time War, I _remember _being there, but for all this time, I didn't have a clue." I looked him in the eyes before continuing "I can get my head round that, just about, what's bothering me is that I can look at the sky and tell you the name of every constellation, every star. I could tell you how each one began and how they all ended, but I couldn't for the life of me tell you what my name is, my real name, and that scares me Doctor, because why don't I know?" I looked to him for an answer.

"I don't know" he said simply, and I moved my gaze back to the sky.

"But that's still not the worst of it." I continued "I was dead! I remember it, I remember my own death and I didn't regenerate. So how am I here, I shouldn't be alive and I don't have the faintest idea why I am."

"Who are you Kim?" he asked me, and as I turned to him the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't know!" I said, full on sobbing now.

"Hey, hey, Come here." He said, pulling me off the sand and into a hug, burying my face against his chest, as he rubbed my back.

A few minutes, and a lot more tears later I pulled away, enough to see his face but keep his arms around me.

"I'm sorry" I said, looking down "I'm pathetic!"

"Kim, look at me, look at me" he said placing a hand under my jaw to bring my face in line with his "You are brilliant! Trust me, you are clever and pretty, and brilliant and don't ever think otherwise."

I looked at him and smiled slightly, before resting my head back against his chest, as he lay back. He stroked my hair soothingly as I listened to his duel heart beat, because that's what friends do, comfort each other when one of them is down.

"Your heartbeat is really soothing" I said quietly, feeling a tad sleepy as I was lulled by his hearts.

He just chuckled slightly as we lay there, for once watching the world go by without him jumping into save it and eventually the combined effect of the calm, soothing colours around us, his heartbeat and his gentle touch against my hair had me drifting to sleep.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

I woke up in the morning on a soft sheet with a pillow beneath my head. I'm in bed? Did he carry me all the way here! God he's stronger then he looks. I got up, swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the wardrobe. Putting on shorts and a long strap top, I headed down to the console room.

"But that doesn't make any sense Doctor!" Amy said, as I appeared at the top of the stairs, they didn't notice me so I listened in. "You said you were the last of your kind"

"I am- was... I was." The doctor stuttered, looking edgy

"Then how is she a Time Lord to?" Rory asked.

"I don't know!" the doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Who is she? We can't trust her; we don't even know who she is!" Amy exclaimed again, I think it's about time I let them know I was here.

"He-hem" I coughed from the stairs, and when they turned smiled slightly.

"How long have you been there?" the Doctor asked, he sounded stressed but most of all tired, really tired.

"Long enough" I said, glancing at Amy and Rory before I turned to leave.

"Kim, wait!" the Doctor said bounding up the stairs after me.

"No, it's okay Doctor, Amy's right you don't even know who I am, and I really wish I could tell you. But I just don't know, I can't be trusted." I said before turning and walking to the swimming pool, ignoring his pleas at me to stay.

**AWWW! Poor Kim! What will happen next? If you want to know you must review and then continue reading when I next update... Tomorrow. I just can't stay away! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

**Chapter nine! I am writing this in my tweed riding jacket, my step dads bowtie and the fez I got of eBay! I have way too much time on my hands... **

The swimming pool. My favourite room in the TARDIS, it's quiet and peaceful and in the middle of a library, as well as a perfect place to just think. I'd changed into a two piece, and dived into the pool for some lengths. I thought as I swam. I'm not Kim, the girl that went to primary school, high school and on to university to study to become a vet. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey, who doesn't know who what her name is, stuck with a madman in a bigger on the inside blue box!

"_TARDIS, dear" _I heard something say, but almost like inside my head. I nearly had a panic attack at the bottom of the pool and had to literally launch myself of the bottom for air.

"What!" I exclaimed, not expecting an answer for my moment of madness, I got one anyway, in the form of more madness.

"_Manners, dear"_ It said again, okay I'm going insane

"What, please" I said, not sure why I was answering it.

"_I'm the TARDIS" _the 'TARDIS' voice said again

"You're the TARDIS," I said "Why are you in my head!"

"_Because you're a Time Lord" _The TARDIS answered

"Well isn't that just wizard! I don't even know my name" I replied, and I'm talking to a spaceship.

"_You'll find out soon"_

"How do you know, and if you do know why can't you tell me!" I said a bit, angrily now.

"_I am technically spread over all of time and space, I know everything that ever happened and all that ever will, I also know your name, and I can't tell you because you have to find out for yourself"_

"Well yeah I knew that I'm just miffed as to why you can't tell me!" I said jumping out of the pool and walking to the bedroom. "Bye TARDIS" I said quietly, not really knowing what else to say.

"_I'm always here"_ came the reply.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

After I got changed back into my shorts and strap top I headed back down to the console room, they were all there just sitting, looking off into space. I waited for a few moments and when no one saw me I started walking to the console, talking as I went.

"Doctor?" I said, reaching the console and walking round, looking at the controls, I knew what every single one did.

"Yeah?" he said, happy to see me as he bounded up to join me at the console, Amy and Rory following silently behind.

"Is it normal for the TARDIS to talk to people" I asked, still walking round the console.

He stopped instantly. "What?" he said, looking straight at me?

"Yeah, we just had a nice little conversation in the swimming pool, starting with her nearly giving me a heart attack or would it be heart attacks, since I have two, but any way, yeah, shock of my life 'It's the TARDIS dear'" I said doing a rather good impersonation of the TARDIS's 'voice' if that's what you can call it.

I had quite a bit of a headache from that conversation, so I slapped my head down on my arms on the console, groaning slightly.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor said from behind me, instantly worried.

"Yeah, the conversation just gave me a bit of a headache" I said lifting my head from my arms. "Why is t-" I started but was cut off by the TARDIS in my head again.

"_It's because you haven't used the psychic part of your brain in quiet a long time, it should wear off in a few hours"_

"Oh, never mind, she told me it's because I haven't used the psychic part of my brain in awhile, she said it'll wear off in a few hours. Thanks girl!" I said, patting the console affectionately, earning a quiet hum from somewhere in the core of the TARDIS.

"So!" I said, jumping round the console and flicking switches, pulling levers and turning knobs as well as just about anything I had to, to set the TARDIS hurtling through time and space. "Where shall we go, I'm thinking somewhere amazing, maybe the fourth moon of Plutonia, it's stunning there, or the 27 gardens of the royal Betwarde family, known for their precision and open to the public 24/7 well it's more like 36/5 cause they only have five days in a week and thirty six hours in a day." I said turning to look at the tree other people on the ship. Their mouths were hanging open and they were staring at me, like I had a purple polka dotted face.

"Houston, we have a problem" I said as they still didn't talk.

"No, no it's fine!" the Doctor said suddenly "It's just a bit... Weird"

"Hmm, I heard that before" I mumbled looking at the floor

"Well anyway! Let's get on the way shall we!" He said jumping round the console.

"We already are" I said "we're nearly there!"

"Well we're obviously not, if we were we would be gripping onto railings right now" He said, in his best 'duh' voice.

"I used the stabilisers" I said pointing at them.

"What stabilisers, they don't do anything!" he said, looking towards them, then back at me.

"Did you pass you're TARDIS exam back at the academy?" I asked, crossing my arms. He didn't answer. "That'd be a no then, I did, came 2nd, only had one minor mistake"

"And what was that?" The Doctor asked, genuinely interested now.

"I landed 5 minutes later then I was aiming for" I admitted.

"That's better than him" Amt said, somewhat timidly "12 years I waited for him, he said 5 minutes, then he left again and I had to wait another 2 years!"

I laughed slightly, and walked to the doors, opening them in a big sweep. "The 27 gardens of the Betwarde family, voila!"

These gardens were beautiful! Vast fields of multicoloured flowers, surrounded by hedges in all shapes and sizes, with great fountains and status placed precisely in the middle of each different section of garden. That's when I saw a man of about 30, with short dark brown hair and a slim figure running toward us several children in tow. I take it this is Lord Betwarde.

"Doctor!" he exclaimed, as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with the Ponds.

"Lord Betwarde!" the Doctor said excitedly, shaking the man's hand as I waved at the exited children, leaning down to chat with them as the Doctor and Betwarde talked.

"Hello!" I said excitedly, as they smiled at me, and a little girl of no more than 4 jumped into my arms. "What's your name?" I asked her, as the other two children, a boy and another girl, all below seven grasped onto my leg.

"Kaysa" she said, before looking to her brother and sister. "That's Edswa" she said pointing to the boy, who smiled at me, before bowing politely, which I was a little shocked at, I mean shouldn't I be bowing to them! "That's Losele" She pointed to the girl, who looked to be the oldest, she curtsied slightly, which shocked me again.

"Well I'm Kim," I said looking at them all "It's very nice to meet you all"

"Can I hold your hand?" the little boy, Edswa asked me.

"Of course you can!" I said, moving Kaysa, to one arm and holding out the other to him.

He took my hand eagerly, in both of his, and I smiled at him. Losele then held onto her brother's hand, so we were all connected in a long line, it was then I turned round and noticed, the Doctor, Betwarde, Amy and Rory looking at me. They were smiling at me and I smiled back, gently swinging the arm that Edswa was holding.

"And you must be Kim!" he said, coming forward to shake my hand, before rethinking it, at seeing the three children I was balancing in my arms. "I must say you are very good with the children, they are normally very shy around people they don't know."

"You three, shy!" I said, looking at the three kids, finding it hard to believe that they could be anything but petite bundles of energy. "Right, I think I might need my arms for a bit, so girls!" I said putting Kaysa down by her sister and looking at them "How about you go and get some nice flowers, and when you get back we can make some bracelets, and make your hair up nicely with them, but you have to make sure there the best flowers you can find, otherwise it won't work properly. Can you do that?" I asked, and they both nodded, before running off into a mass of purple and red flowers.

"Right Edswa!" I said, before turning to the Doctor, and holding my hand in front of me.

"Sonic?" I asked, and he stepped back.

"I love my sonic screwdriver" he said, holding it in his pocket.

"Doctor, please! He won't break it and if he does you can get the TARDIS to make you a new one! Come on, didn't you want to play with a sonic at his age?" I asked.

"Fine" he said, handing me the sonic.

"Right!" I said, turning back round to Edswa and holding the sonic between both index fingers. "This is a Sonic Screwdriver; it can open anything, except wood, and make things work. Say if your electric toys are off; point this at them and Voila! Toys on! Now I'm going to let you have a go with the sonic if you promise to be extremely careful with it and be good. No opening gates that shouldn't be opened, no fiddling with the setting on lawnmowers and thing like that okay? You promise?" I asked

"I promise!" he said, as I carefully handed him the sonic, before he ran off with it in the general direction of the house. I smiled as I watched him run, before turning back to the group of people watching me.

"You're very good with children!" Betwarde said looking, round at me

"Thank you!" I said, smiling at his, "There so polite, and so intelligent!"

"Thank you" he said smiling at me "Right well we must get you some passes, free of course! I take it it's 3 Humans, 1 Time Lord" he said, his gaze now settling on the Doctor.

"Actually" the Doctor said, looking round him towards me. "2 Time Lords, 2 Humans."

Lord Betwarde turned round to look at me, before bowing and dropping to his knees.

"Of course!" he said, keeping his gaze on the floor. "How did I not see it before?"

"I'm not following" I said looking at the Doctors confused expression, before looking back down at Betwarde.

"It has been known for a year now" he said "that in the next few years another Time Lord will return from deep within the Time lock. The Angel, The Fallen Angel. It has been said she will return to stop the Darkness from rising. She will be hidden in plain sight, on earth, for 3 months after her 22nd birthday, she would meet The Lonely God, and all would be revealed. It was said they would stand side by side on behalf of the universe, to defeat the Darkness. The Time Lords last good deed was to bring you back to life after you were killed in the Time War, and then they sent you to earth, only to straight after be looked into the Time lock.

"What?" I said, looking at the Doctor and then back down to Betwarde, who was still kneeling in front of me.

"I can see it know, I should have known before, a Time Lord as great as you, one known for power and determination, I'm not surprised the children bowed" He said keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Doctor?" I asked, turning to look at him. He just stared at me, his mouth slightly open. "Doctor, why can't I remember any of this?"

"I..." he said, blinking a few times and shaking his head to snap him out of the trance he was in "I- I don't know, it may have been something to do with when they brought you back to life, but, I don't... How?"

He looked severely confused as his eyes searched mine. I looked down at the man before me, my life was getting confusing enough with the discovery of the fact I'm a Time Lord, I didn't need this to. This man, who I don't even know, has just told me I must stand, on behalf of the universe, before a race, religion, I don't know what and defeat it! I mean shit! I'm clever now. But that is a lot to take in, in one go. I sat down in front of Betwarde and he lifted his head to look at me, I smiled at him but he kept his face severely serious. This made me worried, is this how people will look at me now, like they exist to do my bidding! I don't want that.

"You said it has been known for a year now, who has known?" I asked, my voice sounding more monotonous then I would like it to be.

"Nearly everyone, we were warned about the Darkness before hand, they told us Darkness will rise, we began to lose hope. Then they told us of a warrior, one so intelligent and with so much power, the elements would serve her, we were told she could help us and if we came across her, help her in any way necessary to prepare her for the oncoming battle."

"The elements would serve me?" I said, picking out that particular piece of what he had said "What does that mean?"

"Have you ever tried manipulating the elements?" He asked me, looking me properly in the eye for the first time.

"No, should I have?" I asked him.

"No, thinking about it you wouldn't know how, I could show you, if you like?" he offered before the doctor butted in.

"Time Lords can't manipulate the elements" he said, shaking his head.

"This Time Lord can." Betwarde said, nodding his head in my direction

**This was a long one! I'm exhausted from writing it! I sit in front of my laptop too much, I reeeeaaalllyyy need more exercise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN**

**VOILA! Enjoy! I still have the fez and am working on a mop and a toy vortex manipulator! **

Betwarde had taken us to a vast, barren field, with several targets positioned at the far end. The Doctor had argued with Betwarde for at least ten minutes, saying it was impossible for Time Lords to control the fire, water, earth or air, as well as anything like that for that matter and that they controlled time. After a hell of a lot of arguing, he had agreed to let me try. So here we were. Betwarde and I were standing in the middle of the field, facing the targets, him behind me. The Doctor, Amy and Rory had positioned themselves a safe distance away from the target area, so they could observe without getting in the way.

"Okay, we'll start with fire." Betwarde said, as I kept my eyes on the targets. "You should be able to summon fire, whereas with water you would need some nearby. Of course with earth and air, you can get them constantly. The link between you and the elements is physic, so you have to think it, when you're using them you should be able to feel each of their presences in your mind."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked him, turning to look at him quickly and then returning my gaze to the targets.

"The people who spread the word, no one actually knows who they are but they taught me about this, they must've known I would meet you."

"Oh" I said, I had thought this to begin with, it just felt necessary to ask. "What do I do know?"

"Well as I said, it's all in your mind, you just have to command it, and it will do your bidding." He said

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath nervously "I can do that!"

I closed my eyes and focused everything on the element. _Fire!_ I thought. _I summon you. _I opened my eyes when I found a presence in my head, like a tingling, a pleasant burn, that'd be the fire. It was then I saw my palm face up and within it a burning orange fire ball, its flames licking my skin but never burning. I heard the Doctors gasp and turned to see that his eyes were wide, with wonder and the slightest hint of..._Fear. _I turned away from him, not wanting to see it and focused on the targets. I slowly brought my palm up to my lips and blew. The fire shot forward in a long stream of heat, taking out a target and an awful lot of the wall. I smiled at myself, having way more fun with this then I should be. I carefully tilted my palm until it was upside down. The fire stayed fixed on my skin as I held by other hand underneath it and rolling it between the two. Using all the strength in my arms, I brought the fire ball back in both hands, to one side of my body, before pushing it forward. It all left my hands, taking out four of the five remaining targets and practically the entire wall, leaving my hands empty.

"Wow!" I said, and heard applause from behind me. Amy, Rory and the Doctor were clapping and I also noticed a lot of people standing behind me on the hill, they were also clapping. With the crowd were Kaysa, Edswa and Losele, they were smiling.

We finished up and headed back to the TARDIS to freshen up. Lord Betwarde had promised me, we would go down to the river later, to practise with some water. He seemed even more exited then me.

When we got to the TARDIS, I was exhausted; it had been a hard day and had really taken its toll on my ankles, every muscle in them screaming at me to sit down. I skipped food and heads straight to my room, instantly collapsing on my bed, before absentmindedly summoning a fire ball, and playing with it lazily. It must've been about 15 minutes of me just lying there thinking, when I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"It's open" I said, guessing it was the Doctor. I was right and I was glad, I wanted to talk to him.

"Hi" he said as he opened the door and stepped in, looking at the fire ball in my hands as I pressed my fingertips together to extinguish it. Then he came and lay down next to me.

"I have a question." We both said at the exact same time and then laughed at it.

"You first" I said, deciding it better to have a little bit more time to phrase mine in my head.

"I just wanted to know..." he said, seeming to hesitate.

"Go on" I said, hopefully encouraging him.

"It's just... if you want to go back to the normal human life, that's fine, I can take you back" he said, but why would I want that?

"Doctor," I said, trying to let him know that this isn't what I want.

"I mean, I know how nuts this life is and I don't want to drag you into it" he continued, ignoring me.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, trying to stop his babbling.

"If I hadn't landed in your house, you would've still been a normal, human and wouldn't have been dragged into this!" he said, ignoring me again.

"Doctor!" I said, rather loudly, as I sat up. I gripped onto his arms to pull him up with me. "I don't want a normal human life, that's boring! I want this life, and don't blame yourself for all of this, because 1: I'm happy and 2: it would've come out eventually anyway. Okay?"

"Okay." He said, as we stood up to go back to Betwarde. My question forgotten.

**Like? Review? Go on, you know you want to ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN**

**My favourite numbers eleven. Any guesses why? :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, however I own Kim, and I also own a fez, mop, tweed jacket, braces and a burgundy bowtie. I'm happy with that for now. **

We'd done some work with the other three elements; earth and water were as easy as fire. I had slightly more trouble with air, I could summon it easy enough and could do a lot of damage with it. However it took an awful lot of my strength to gather enough of it together to cause that damage. Betwarde had me focused on air, because of this. Yesterday we had spent three hours gathering the air from the atmosphere, I had made good progress and it was now a lot easier. However when I returned to the TARDIS, I had practically collapsed onto the glass floor from sheer exhaustion. We left air alone for awhile after that and when coming back to it, only worked on it for half hour increments.

Eventually we had, had to leave the Betwarde family. I was sad about this, I had come to know and love little Kaysa, Edswa and Losele and Lord Betwarde himself had been a big help to me. But across the galaxies there were planets to explore and creatures to save as well as an alarming creature known as the Darkness to deal with.

"Okay Doctor! Where to know?" I said, enthusiastically, though the Doctor had seemed distant towards me ever since we had spoken in my bedroom.

"Cardiff" he said, plainly, his voice dull and lifeless.

"Cardiff, why?" I asked, standing still for the first time in days as a slight panic washed through me, we're either going to Cardiff to refuel... or the Doctors taking me home.

"You're going home" he said in the same dull tone, not seeming to care in the slightest.

"Why!" I exclaimed "I'm a Time Lord who can control the elements and your just gonna drop me of in the middle of Wales? Something tells me that won't end well!"

"You'll be safer there then with me, I'll deal with this Darkness."

"Doctor, no, I won't let you!" I said

"I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" he practically screamed at me, as the TARDIS doors swung open to reveal Cardiff. "Please, just go" he said, his voice back to normal.

I turned away from him and walked to the door, stopping in the entrance and running a hand down the frame. "_Look after him while I'm gone and I hope you don't mind."_ I thought to the TARDIS.

"_I will, dear, and no, I don't mind." _She replied as she saw in my head what I was planning to do.

I turned back round to the console and whipped the Sonic Screwdriver out of my pocket. I hadn't given it back to the doctor after I had retrieved it from Edswa, I was glad of that now. The Doctor gasped as I soniced part of the console, ensuring that the TARDIS could go nowhere except earth for the time being. I ran out of the TARDIS, placing the Sonic in my inside coat pocket and locking the door behind me, as she dematerialised to some other destination on earth.

I looked around me; I seemed to be somewhere near the main city in Cardiff. As I looked to my left, I saw an all too familiar fountain. Torchwood. Just the people I needed. I started walking to the hub, only to remember it had recently been destroyed. Okay nearest pub. I would be able to find Jack there. I saw a bar across the street, with multicoloured windows and black wood, looked a bit rough. If I had been the normal 22 year old girl I would have stayed away, but I was a Time Lord on a mission, with an uncanny ability to control the elements. I think I'll be okay.

As I walked into the bar I was met with several wolf whistles and piercing gazes. I ignored them, focusing my attention on a man dressed in a navy military coat, hunched over a scotch. I walked straight towards him, sitting down on the stool by his side. His eyes flicked towards me and back to his scotch a smile forming on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I presume." I said as he turned to look at me again, taking in my incredibly tight, black skinny jeans, my, a bit too low, strap top, my pale pink leather jacket and the black sunglasses placed on my hair.

"Well hello," he said, in his best seductive voice, "I don't know you, but I would definatly like to."

"I'm going to ignore that statement" I said, casually, but as I turned to him I smiled "I need your help to find someone."

"And who would that be?" he said, his tone still playful.

"The Doctor." I said, and his face turned serious.

"I can't just go around helping humans" he said "If he left you it was for a reason."

"He left me to protect me" I stated "and because of that he's going to end up dead, I am the only one that can stop the Darkness form rising, I needed his help, he wanted to protect me. He doesn't have a hope of defeating it without me, and I'm not human."

"Who or what are you then" he said, and I noticed his hand move subconsciously to his gun.

"I'm a Time lord, isn't it obvious!" I said smiling to myself.

"Prove it" he said, eyeing me from head to toe.

"I will outside it's too crowded in here." I bargained, rising from my seat. After a few seconds he followed me as I made my way down to where the Torchwood base used to be. I was glad when I was by some water, in case he chose that element.

"Fire, water, earth or air" I said, when we were both out of the public eye.

"Air" he said, and I silently cursed him, this one was still a bit hairy.

I focused all of my attention on the physic part of my mind, calling out to the element. _Air, I summon you. _I though, as I felt a gentle breeze sweep around me, as more and more air joined the mini tornado at my side. I pushed the air forward, destroying a boat in the process and it swept over the water, overturning anything its way. I turned back to Jack who was standing, looking a bit gobsmacked, before he rearranged his features.

"That still doesn't prove you're a Time Lord" he said looking me up and down again.

"Well it proves I'm not human and if you have and if you have a stethoscope lying around I could prove I'm a Time Lord" I replied.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a stethoscope. I raised an eyebrow at this, why would he have one?

"The Doctor changes his face a lot, right?" he said, seeing my expression "I carry this around so I can check it's him, I guess that won't work if there's two of you" he mumbled the last bit, I rolled my eyes at him.

He took the stethoscope and placed each ear bud in his ears, before placing the cold metal on either side of my chest, starting with the left. His eyes widened as he heard a heartbeat on the right side as well.

"You really are a Time Lord!" he gasped and I rolled my eyes again.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I exclaimed, surprised it had taken this long.

"Okay, okay!" he said, hushing me "Let's go find us a... another Time Lord!" he exclaimed excitedly as he ran off, I sighed before following him.

**I'm running out of written chapters so updates may be slower, I'll try to get one up every 2 days but if you want me to get a move on and write more you have to review, it's like my fuel. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE **

**LOL! I had fun writing this chapter! Jack's an interesting character to write about and I enjoyed every minute of it. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Oh and sorry I left this, like, three days to upload but I'm a bit under the weather so I wasn't feeling to brilliant and that would've affected my writing. So thank you for your patience, now I will let you go read the chapter already! **

_**Meanwhile in the TARDIS.**_

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as another explosion sent her flying across the glass floor. "What did she do?"

The TARDIS suddenly stopped lurching and shaking and the three passengers regained their balance. The Doctor instantly walked back over to the console, studying the controls and examining the damage. He sighed heavily as the extent of the damage became clear.

"It appears she's damaged the time/space connection module" The doctor said, running a hand through his hair.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Rory asked as he rubbed the back of his head, a bruise forming.

"It means..." The doctor started, once again looking over the controls "That we're stuck, we can only travel to places on earth and in this time stream."

"Why did she do that?" Amy asked, also inspecting the controls.

"So she can find us, if we were travelling all over the universe it would be hard, but earth for a Time Lord is easy." The Doctor replied.

"Well can't we fix it?" Rory said.

"I need the Sonic, but I'll think of something, and now were here we might as well check out the scenery!" The doctor exclaimed, trotting over to the doors and flinging them open.

They were faced by a huge expanse of sand, sand dunes and a bit more sand.

"A dessert?" Amy said.

"Oh there are loads of things we can do in a dessert!" The Doctor said again, still not down heartened.

"Like what?" Rory said "Go and build sandcastles and get bitten by snakes in the process"

"Well..." The Doctor said.

"Face it; we couldn't have landed anywhere more boring!" Amy said, stepping back into the TARDIS "Why did you even make her leave!"

"Oh Pond, I don't know" the Doctor said, slumping in the consoles sole chair. "But I'm really regretting it."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"JACK!" I practically screamed at him. I'd been in his house all of an hour, and already I would rather face a dozen Soltarans single handily. I had asked for three things, some food, a shower and something clean to wear. While I was in the shower, he was making me food; the only problem was he was running the tap constantly, which meant the water was _freezing._ Then when I came down stairs, I had nothing to wear so was in my towel. I've never had to say 'eyes front soldier' so many times in my life. The clean clothes also leaved a lot to be desired. What possessed him to get me a cat suit I will never know! So here I was in my towel trying to find him to find out why he got me that cat suit.

"JAAACCKKK!" I shouted again, but this time got a reply.

"In the kitchen!" he shouted back, once I walked round the corner, I was a little less pissed off. I found him sat at the dining table, surrounded by different computers and tracking devises all linked by an array of wires, going straight to the Doctors old hand. That had been an interesting conversation, which we had, had over lunch, which was probably the reason I didn't eat very much.

"A cat suit?" I asked, looking from him to the offending object.

"Well..." he said.

"Well?" I asked my voice a bit louder than usual.

"I thought that if you were going to be running round saving the universe, you needed the proper gear, so I got you a cat suit... You better wear it, it was expensive." He said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

I walked away. I went up to my room and slipped on the cat suit, it was extremely tightly fitting, with a huge, chunky belt at the waist, and another slightly smaller belt hanging at an angle for weapons. It was a matte black and I actually liked the look of it when I looked myself over in the mirror. Then I came to the shoes. Jack had bought me these huge, long boots which went to the knee, with a 5/6 inch heel for Christ sake! Despite all this it was surprisingly comfy, I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair out of its pony tail, letting it fall past my shoulders and, taking a deep breath, walked downstairs.

"YES!" I heard Jack exclaim as I was half way down the stairs "Kim, I've found him! Com' on let's go!"

"Okay, okay!" I said as I walked into the room, Jack looked at me and fell silent.

"Wow!" he said as he looked me from head to toe, his eyes then settling on my chest.

"Eyes front soldier" I said but couldn't help smiling, I also couldn't help running up to him and giving him a huge bear hug. "Thank you!"

"Oh that's fine!" he said returning the hug a little too eagerly. "I should please you more often"

"Jack..." I said, moving out off the hug "we might want to go get them _before _the move somewhere else"

"Oh, yeah, right I just wanted to give you some things, to help" He said, walking over to the Dining table

"Jack, you know I don't like weapons!" I complained, at seeing the table was full of metal.

"There not weapons, merely distractions." He said as he walked along the table, naming each 'distraction' before handing it to me to place on my belt. "Smoke grenade, tranquilisers, tear gas, rotary blades, Oh and here's the Sonic back" he said handing it back to me to also attach to my belt. "And finally a Vortex manipulator" he said attaching it to my wrist

"Thanks, Jack I'll come see you again if I don't die" I said, laughing slightly

"Goodbye and good luck" he said as I tapped in the destination into the vortex manipulator, before I was hurled through all of time and space.

**Review and I promise I will get the next chapter up sooner! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

**Oh my... This is the 13****th**** chapter and I'm uploading it on a Friday... If it's crap, put it down to that, or the fact I'm ill because the damn antibiotics that are suppose to make me better are being shitty! Grrr! **

**Disclaimer: I've just got back from a two year vacation with this strange man in a blue box; he's coming to pick me up again later. Because of this I haven't had time to go about getting people to bribe to give me Doctor Who so I still don't ownie... Apologies but he's back and I'm off to Barcelona in the 27****th**** century... Au revoir! **

I landed in a dessert, sand to my right, sand to my left, but thankfully as well as sand in front of me there was a blue police box. I walked up to the TARDIS, clicking my fingers to open the doors and stepping inside. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all jumped up when I walked through the doors. Amy looking surprised, Rory-confused and the Doctor-downright petrified. I walked straight up to him and stopped, smiling at Amy and Rory. He relaxed slightly when I did this, which meant he was even more shocked when I slapped him round the face. Hard.

"How dare you leave me in the middle of Cardiff! The Darkness would've killed you without me. You know sometimes I really question your intelligence."

"What are you wearing?" The Doctor and Rory said at the same time, looking me up and down, before there gaze, like Jacks, came to rest on my chest. Amy took care of slapping Rory while I slapped the Doctor again.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" I said in a way that should explain everything.

"I am so sorry" The Doctor said, sympathetically.

"You should be!" I shouted at him

"Who's this Captain Jack person?" Amy asked me "And I like the cat suit!"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Bastard. Genius but such a bastard when he want to be, who flirts with anything that has a pulse... And thanks it was his idea" I said to her, as she nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Can you fix my TARDIS?" The doctor butted in, pointing at the mess of a console.

"It was never really broken, all you needed was the Sonic!" I said, then realised he doesn't have the sonic, and removed it from my belt to point at the console.

The TARDIS buzzed back to life, as I ran up to her, setting the co-ordinates for Saroke, the planet me and Jack had tracked this Darkness to. Jack thought it was an organisation, whereas I wondered if it was possibly one creature with enough power and scare factor to make people do its will.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked me.

"Saroke, Jack and I tracked the Darkness here, you guys are going to stay out of danger and out of my way while I deal with it, I won't have you killed in my name, whatever it is" I said looking at them as the TARDIS hurtled through the Time Vortex.

"No! I'm not going to let you get killed!" The Doctor exclaimed as I whizzed round to face him.

"Doctor, this is my responsibility!" I started, before he interrupted me

"NO!" he exclaimed "if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to do this!"

"Doctor," I said calmly, "please, you can come with me, just don't get yourselves killed, I couldn't bear the guilt! I was bought back to life to defeat the Darkness, that's my sole purpose. It doesn't matter if I die trying, as long as I defeat it all will be fine. You have so much more to live for; don't give it away for me, please."

"Okay, but I'm going to help you, because you have things to live for too." He said, as we walked over to the doors.

"Stay behind me." I said as I swung them open.

Saroke- A barren planet, inhabited by a species known as Tuda. Being cannibals there known to eat whatever, or whoever, comes their way. We'd look like a pretty decant menu to them.

"Can I have my Sonic back?" The Doctor asked as he followed behind me.

"No, I might need it again" I said, not bothering to look at him, I was just a tad busy looking out for cannibals.

"Oh, so you don't trust me now?" he said, pulling me to a stop. I turned to face him.

"And why might that be Doctor?" I said, facing him as he looked over my head.

"Ki-" he started. I didn't want to hear it.

"No, Doctor you don't have anything to say to me!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes and securing my jaw.

"BEHIND YOU!" he shouted, as I swivelled round, only to come face to face with a Tuda, its dog like teeth barred as it snapped at my face. Oh crap, was my instant reaction as I took a step back, pushing the Doctor with me. It was then I remembered the 'distractions' Jack had given me. _Oh, I love you Captain Jack Harkness! _I thought as I pulled the tranquiliser gun from my belt, aiming it at the, frankly disgusting (and I don't just mean the dog dribble) creature in front of me.

"Kim!" The Doctor exclaimed in disgust, as I pulled the trigger, knocking the creature to the floor, out for the count. I guess the tranquiliser did look rather like a normal gun.

"It's a tranquiliser!" I exclaimed back, at his shocked expression.

"Oh" he said quickly. "I guess that's alright then."

"Well yeah, because of this" I said, pointing to the 'gun', of sorts, "We're alive"

I spun the tranquiliser on my index finger before placing it back in its slot on my belt, continuing forward as I made my way to the mansion, looking building through the trees. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed silently behind me, as I picked my path through the rubble, there must have been some kind of fight, war even, on this planet. I felt quite sick, the mention of war brought back unwanted memories of home, I know how the Doctor felt, and still feels now, sometimes I wish I didn't.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

We'd walked in silence. The only noise that could be heard throughout the forest was our heavy breathing and the occasional animal call. It was all quite eerie really, and I felt the Goosebumps along my arms, every time an unexpected sound would startle us. I nearly jumped out off my skin when the Doctor tapped me on the back.

"I think we should stop for a bit" he said, pointing to Amy and Rory, who were lagging behind, their breathing laboured.

"Okay." I said, walking towards a small clearing, with chunky logs placed around the edge forming a small circle.

The Doctor and I sat on the edge so our backs were facing the thickest of the woods, while Amy and Rory sat across the other side, some scattered trees behind them. We sat in silence regaining our breath, as I looked around the clearing; it was small maybe five metres squared, with burnt patches of grass in between the logs. Someone must have been here before, maybe several people and the million pound question is- What happened to them? I was deep within my thoughts as the Doctor started to talk, it took me a minute to grasp what he was asking me.

"So, how much do you remember?" he asked me "About your past I mean, before you were... killed."

"Umm" I said, a bit disorientated, God, I really was deep in my thoughts "I can remember sections, while others are blank. My family for instance, I can't seem to remember them. I remember I had two daughters and a son, I just can't for the life of me remember their names or who I had them with..." I said, my speech fizzling out at the end, I might not remember them properly but it's still hard to talk about.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked. Amy, the Doctor and I all turned to give him a sad 'do you really need to ask that look?' "Sorry!" he said, and I could almost hear something click in his head as he put the pieces together "That was a really stupid question, sorry" he said apologetically. I just gave him a sad smile.

"It must be hard," Amy said, staring off into space. "Not remembering."

We sat in silence for awhile longer before my thoughts became too sad for me to bear. So many memories and only a small percentage of them happy. The curse of a Time Lord: to always remember. Every bad thing that has ever happened in one of our long lives, stored away, only to rear its ugly head when we have a few rare moments of peace, making us avoid quiet moments at all costs. Sometimes I think Time Lords live to long; I know the Doctor feels the same.

"Well..." I stated, looking round at the distant faces of my three friends "We better start moving again if every ones up for it!"

"Yes!" the Doctor said, jumping up enthusiastically, something tells me he was replaying unwanted memories to.

"Well the mansion is that way and I'm guessing..." I said looking round the clearing "That's where the Darkness would be, as it seems to be the only nearly intact building on this planet!"

"Hmm..." The Doctor said from beside me

"Well let's go then!" Amy said, seeing our 'deep in thought faces' and walking off in the general direction of the mansion. We followed behind her.

We walked through the forest without meeting another Tuda, which was odd really, normally there are loads them... Not that I' complaining. As we came through the last layer of trees we were met by, what must have once been a beautiful garden. The fountain, now damaged and stained, had beautifully elaborate detail. The overgrown hedges still held some resemblance of their former shapes, and the mansion! Well it was stunning... Still! It must've been the only intact thing, let alone building, for miles! Why was that? It was like I was missing things, which isn't surprising considering the tremendous headache I had, had since we had come through the trees, I can't even see straight!

"Does anyone else feel dizzy?" I said stumbling slightly before my vision went black and I fell to the floor.  
><strong>If you want to know what happened you must review! *laugh's menacingly* Lol *Mad Man in blue box known as the Doctor gives her strange look*...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

**Hullo! How are you all? Good to hear it! Another chapter for you here, I had a shit day so this made me happy! Hope you like it and to all the people who had shit days I hope it makes you happy to.**

**Disclaimer: ... Things haven't changed all rights to the BBC *mumbles unrecognisably* **

I woke in a bright, pale white room, the light reflecting of the walls and making it difficult for me to see. I slowly stood up from my sprawled out position on the floor and looked around the room. At first I saw nothing but then a strange flicker of black caught my eye, like it was moving too fast for me to really see it.

"What do we have here then?" A whispery voice asked from, God knows were, in the room as I swivelled on the spot looking for whatever was talking.

"Who or what are you?" I said, stopping and staring at nothing in particular.

"Ah, the arisen Time Lord" It said, completely ignoring my question. "Well for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked it, already knowing the answer but wanting to be sure.

"You will face a choice," It started, pausing for me to make a comment. I did.

"Oh it's always a choice!" I said angrily, nothing could be simple.

"Yes! Because their fun, this choice however, will only be fun for me" It snickered, as I glared at the wall.

"And what is the choice?" I said, getting a bit agitated at the fact it hadn't told me yet.

"Either you or the Doctor must die" it said, nonchalantly "It's your choice who does"

"Well that's easy" I said, knowing the answer would always be I.

"We'll see" it said, and with that my vision again went black as I was sent back to reality.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" I heard Amy ask as my hearing came back to me.

"She fainted" Rory said, checking my pulse, though it's gonna be a bit different from a humans.

"Do Time Lords faint?" Amy asked the Doctor again.

"I've never known anyone of us to faint, no" The Doctor said, his voice coming from above me.

"Then what happened?" Rory asked him.

"I don't know" The Doctor admitted, breathing out heavily.

It was then my eyes flickered open, to be met by the gloomy light of the garden. When I was sure I was no longer in the white room I moved my head to be met with the worried gaze of the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" he said, helping me stand by gripping me round the waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I was just a bit tired, I haven't slept in ages." I said, acting as if it was nothing.

"You fainted" The Doctor said, knowing I was lying.

"As I said, tired." I replied, smiling when he left the conversation at that.

"Well..." Amy said "better get going, if you're okay that is."

"Amy, I fainted, that is nothing." I said, walking towards the mansion.

As I stepped through the huge wooden doors, I appeared to be in some sort of hallway, even though it's bigger then my lounge in my house on earth. The ceiling was high with a detailed spiral staircase winding its way up to it. The black and white tiled floor was stained and must have been through a lot of use. It was beautiful.

"Right, Amy, Rory, Doctor." I said turning to face them. "You take downstairs and I'll take upstairs" As I turned to walk up the stairs the Doctor pulled me back.

"On your own!" he said "but what if you get in trouble"

"Really?" I said, before climbing up the staircase.

It was silent, in the dark corridor as I walked round, checking each door I stumbled across. As I walked I kept noticing strange flickers of black, just like when I 'fainted'. This made me nervous, whatever it was wanted me dead, well, me or the Doctor. I kept walking, determined not to let it bother me, as I continued along the corridor I noticed a strange door. The corridors were black as well as the doors, this door, however was white. I cautiously walked towards it and laid my ear against the wood. Silence. I slowly moved my hand towards the handle and pushed the door open, stepping inside as I did so. I gasped as I came face to face with, what I presumed was The Darkness. Its vile face was partially covered by a black cloak, but underneath this was black, rotting flesh. I instantly stepped back, as I did this the door slammed shut behind me, locking me in the room.

"I take it your, this Darkness, everyone's been on about?" I asked my voice steady and calm.

"Oh, I am merely a part of it. Together it is much bigger, much greater, then me alone." It replied in its whispery voice.

"What do you want?" I asked, slowly moving to the door, hoping it wouldn't notice.

"Isn't it obvious, we want revenge?" It exclaimed, rolling its head.

"Revenge for what, what have I ever done to you?" I said, stopping my advance to the door.

"Don't you remember?" It asked as I shook my head "Everything you did to us all those years ago? You don't remember!"

"Should I?" I asked the creature, adding to my mental list another thing I don't remember.

"Well we remember it every day, every minute, every second and moment of the day!" It hissed at me.

"I know the feeling" I said, remembering everything I had ever lost, worst of all being my memories.

"It doesn't make up for it!" it hissed, steeping towards me. "I'm on strict orders to kill you or the Doctor on sight, you lucky I waited this long."

"Oh, but I'm a Time Lord!" I said, as it halted, confused by what I said. "With a Sonic screwdriver!" I exclaimed sonicing the door and partially stepping out. "Oh and how do you feel about fire?" I asked clicking my fingers as the creature erupted in flames. Its screams echoed through the house, even though it was muffled by the door and pretty soon the Doctor came spiriting up the stairs, taking the three at a time, while pulling Amy and Rory in tow. My back was against the door as I smiled at him, the creature still screaming.

"Kim?" the Doctor asked me "What have you done?"

"Nothing." I said innocently, shaking my head and sticking my bottom lip out slightly.

"Hmm" he said before nodding to the door "What's that then?" He asked referring to the screaming that was gradually dying down.

"Burst water pipe" I said, walking away from the door, as I did this the Doctor stepped forward twisting the handle. I quickly pulled the sonic out of my pocket and used it on the door, before continuing my decent down the stairs. They followed behind me.

"Well!" I said, as we reached the corridor. "Jack must have been wrong, it's not here. We'll go back to the TARDIS, take a rest and then track it down, everyone okay with that plan?"

"Yep!" Amy and Rory said enthusiastically, obviously exhausted and pleased at the promise of sleep.

The Doctor just watched me as I made my way to the door and then continued to watch me all the way to the TARDIS. It was almost like he was analysing my every move, for the life of me I didn't know why, I had a slight limp from when I 'fainted' but apart from that I'm as right as rain! I never did understand that saying 'right as rain'? It doesn't make any sense to me. As we came to the TARDIS the Doctor overtook me, walking through the doors, before slamming his hands down on the console and refusing to look at me. Amy and Rory went straight to their room, wanting to avoid the Doctor when he was in this mood, I didn't blame them... So did I. I waited patiently by the door for him to start talking.

"What happened back there?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. He took a deep breath and I could see the amount of effort he was putting forward to keep calm.

"What really happened in that room and I know you didn't faint, so you can explain that to" He replied.

"I told you it was nothing-"I started but he cut me off

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he practically screamed at me, walking forward till he was looking down at me. I'd overdone it, I know I had, I'd never seen him this angry even with the Daleks.

"Don't shout at me!" I said, avoiding the accusation.

"THEN DON'T LIE!" he screamed again, and now had me backed against the TARDIS doors.

"What do you want me to say?" I exclaimed, looking him in the eyes, his furious eyes, and this time that anger _was_ aimed at me.

"I want you to tell me the truth! What happened in that room?" he asked me, his voice was slightly calmer now, which I was more than happy to see.

"Umm..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well I found out that the Darkness is actually a group of people..." I said, stopping to gauge his reaction. He looked pretty calm, for now. "In the room, was one of them, um, when I fainted it was more like he made me faint so he could speak to me. When I went in the room, he was in there and he said something about them wanting revenge because, apparently, I did something to them. I can't remember it. He said he had been ordered to kill me on sight... because I had the screwdriver, I could escape, but then..." I stopped there; I didn't want to say I killed it.

"Then what?" he asked, I couldn't look at him.

"I..." I started.

"Tell me" he said, bending his knees slightly to look me in the eyes, though his gaze was still cold.

"I... I killed it." I stuttered, barely able to get the words out. The Doctor's expression turned to one of horror.

"You killed it!" he exclaimed, as I looked at the floor.

"I didn't have a choice..." I said.

"There's always a choice!" he exclaimed again, quite obviously furious.

"And what was mine!" I said meeting his gaze "To let it kill me!"

"Would've been better if it had." He said, his voice cold, I laughed.

"But you know..." I said, drawing out the word. "That's not what made me do it; it was the fear of him getting to you. Cause I couldn't take that, because it's not only me there threatening, it's you to. It's my fault and I can't let them hurt you!"

"You don't have to worry about me!" he exclaimed, pressing his hands lightly on either side of my shoulders and as I looked up I could see his gaze had softened.

"But if you get hurt, it's my fault."I said.

"Don't worry about me." he said "Now come on, you must be tired, let's get you to sleep. The universe can live without us for a few hours." I nodded gently, and he put an arm around my shoulders as he helped me to my room, the TARDIS humming soothingly as we left.

**This was quite a long chapter! Your welcome! ;) hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to get my ass into gear and upload the next one... REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter FIFTEEN **

**Hello all! I'm back and with me I bring presents! In the form of a new chapter (Some of you may be disappointed others may be thrilled, I'm hoping for the later!) This is a nice calm chapter... Or is it?**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie! Sworry**

I woke in the morning, in my room, but with my head placed on the Doctor's chest, with one hand by my face there and the other at the back of his neck. I wasn't complaining and he was still asleep, so I chose to just lie there, letting his soothing heartbeats calm me. I don't know how we'd come to be like this, he was only leading me to my room. Poor bugger was probably so exhausted himself that he fell asleep, and then managed to roll on his back and put his arm round my waist. All too soon, he woke up. I decided to pretend to be asleep, it would be a laugh!

"I know you're not asleep." He said, as soon as I closed my eyes.

"No, but I'm comfy, you move and I'll set your bowtie on fire" I said, it was meant to sound threatening; it came out like my throat had been massaged with sandpaper.

"I'm not wearing my bowtie!" he said, but still didn't move. Always threaten the bowtie; he will do anything to save that bloody bowtie.

"That doesn't mean I can't set it on fire!" I said, moving my head to look at him, he looked back down at me.

"I hid it! The TARDIS will never tell you were it is!" He exclaimed.

"The TARDIS likes me!" I said back, silently thinking to the TARDIS. '_Hey girl! Can you fetch me his favourite burgundy bowtie? Please.'_

'_If I do, will you set the damn thing on fire, I'm sick of it!' _The TARDIS replied to me.

'_Calm down, you know how much he loves it!' _I said.

'_Alright, I'll get the bowtie.' _She said, giving in

'_Thanking you' _I replied sweetly, The Doctor meanwhile watching me, quite confused as to why I was staying so quiet. Suddenly his bowtie appeared on my dressing table, across the room, he instantly tried to leap for it.

"Ah, ah, ah, no!" I said, summoning a fire ball in my palm.

"But..." He said, but did sink down onto the pillow again.

"Shut up!" I said, resting my head on his chest again.

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, just looking up at the glass that had replaced my old ceiling. I'd asked the TARDIS to put it in so I could watch the world, well worlds, go by. We were just passing by a huge amber planet, which, if I remembered correctly was called Nysalon and had 7 moons, lovely people and no water. Eventually I moved off the Doctor's chest and mimicked his position on the bed. My head copying his resting on the headboard, with my arms resting behind my head as his were. I turned to face him, he was already watching me.

"Good night's sleep?" I asked, noticing the fact he didn't have huge black circles under his eyes.

"Yeah actually, I haven't had a better night's sleep then that in ages." He replied, I made a point of stretching my arms out in front of me, before clicking both sides of my neck followed by my hands and finally placing them back behind my head. He laughed. I joined in. And finally, we just lay there, looking at each other as the TARDIS hummed her content tune around us. The multicoloured lights from the many suns and planets above us, occasionally flicking across the others face. Slowly, ever so slowly, in fact, agonisingly slowly, he moved forward until he gently pressed his lips against mine. I rolled to my side, deepening the kiss until suddenly we heard an almightily crash from the console room. The Doctor instantly leaped to action and before I could even roll back over was out of the door and, most probably, in the console room.

'_You did that on purpose!'_ I accused the TARDIS; she just continued to hum happily as I got up and followed the Doctor to the console.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"DOCTOR!" Amy screeched, as more sparks flew from the console. Neither I nor the Doctor knew what was going on, the TARDIS was perfectly fine and yet something was practically pulling her through the vortex, meaning there was some quite serious damage to her physically.

"Where's the manual!" I shouted at him, wondering why no one had thought of this.

"I threw it in a supernova!" he shouted back to me, I stopped, hands on hips and simply looked at him. He stopped to.

"Really!" I said "Why the fuck did you throw it in a supernova! No, no, let me guess, you didn't agree with it or something like that because you're a bloody idiot!"

"Oi Language and Oi I'm not an idiot!" he said, before replaying a fraction of what I said in his head "However I did disagree with it, how did you know that?"

"Oh, I just thought of the most stupid reason to chuck it out and instantly found that, but at first I thought, no that's way too stupid, he wouldn't do that. On further thought I came to the conclusion that yes! You probably would!" I replied.

"I don't know whether you two have noticed" Rory said, from behind us. "But at the moment, the TARDIS is sort of exploding!"

"Oh were safe we landed ages ago!" I said, turning to look at him before looking back at the Doctor, before looking back at Rory. "In fact where did we land!" I said strutting over to the doors, as I opened them I quickly stood back as an arrow shot straight past me. I turned back to the tribe of people who had fired it and placed my hand on my hips.

"Well apart from anything else that was just rude!" I said, as they loaded another one "Oh I wouldn't try that!" I said, summoning air to blow the arrow from the bow, before resting a fire ball on my palm. "It'll only end in you guys with no hunting equipment left so yeah... Jog along home now and have a nice day." I said, extinguishing the fire with my fingers as they scarpered.

"She is so bad ass!" Rory said from behind me.

"Yeah Amy's fired" The Doctor replied. I heard Amy as she slapped them both.

"Doctor, more pressing issues!" I said as he ran over to stand beside me, gently rubbing his cheek. "Where are we, when are we and once we've figured those out why the hell are we here?"

"I- I don't know" The Doctor said, looking round outside the TARDIS.

"You don't hear that often people," Amy said, moving with Rory to stand behind us, "Enjoy it while you can!"

I laughed and stepped out the TARDIS, gripping the Sonic and waving it around the air in front and around me. What I saw on the reading however where quite worrying.

"That's weird" I said, looking at the Gallifreyan writing on the scanner.

"What is" The Doctor said, from his place of examining a lilac tree.

"It just says unknown, that's literally it. Unknown." I replied as Rory looked over my shoulder.

"No it doesn't, it's just a load of circles." He said, I rolled my eyes and placed the screwdriver back in my pocket.

"It's Gallifreyan!" I said "You wouldn't understand it, it's too complex."

"Oh, but I thought the TARDIS translated all the languages?" He said, scratching his head, I rolled my eyes again, closely followed by Amy and the Doctor doing the same.

"Well the Time Lords obviously don't need Gallifreyan translated so the TARDIS doesn't bother." I said, before leaving the confused Rory to go talk to the Doctor.

"Hi" he said as I approached him before looking back to the tree he was examining.

"Hey," I said, standing behind him "Any clue where we are yet, because I don't know, the Sonic doesn't know and if the sonic doesn't know then it's highly probable the TARDIS doesn't either 'cause it's probably all these Darkness things messing with the technology."

"I haven't the faintest clue, this planet has lilac trees, blue grass and a red sky witch narrows it down to about 532 planets in the universe."He relied, turning to face me and as he did I noticed a black shadow move in the trees behind him. Before I could react, the shadow lunged forward and grabbed the Doctor. It was nearly exactly like the one I had met in Saroke. Vile. It held him tightly, holding his arms behind him, so tightly that that the Doctor winced in pain.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, looking in horror as more creatures emerged from the trees. Amy and Rory came running up behind me, stopping a few feet away once they saw the Darkness.

"You will come with us" The Darkness holding the Doctor said to me, in the same horrible, whispery voice as the one I had, had the misfortune of meeting before.

"Why should I do that?" I said, looking from it to the Doctor repeatedly

"If you don't we will kill him!" It said laughing slightly as it ran one of its claw like fingernails over the Doctors forearm, breaking the skin and leaving bright red blood where that skin used to be. I could see the Doctor begging me with his eyes to run; I shot him an apologetic look.

"I'll come with you, jus- just please... don't hurt him!" I begged, as they surrounded us, but did let the Doctor go. I examined his arm.

"Why didn't you run?" he whispered to me as I looked over his arm, it was deep but would heal, I just needed something to put round it.

"I couldn't just let them kill you!" I said, as I walked over to Amy. "Do you mind if I borrow a bit of your shirt, Amy?" I asked, indicating to the hem, she nodded at me to go ahead; I grasped it tightly and ripped it round to make it even, before walking back to the Doctor and rapping it tightly round his arm.

"You'll live" I said when I was done. "I might not be so lucky..." I mumbled quietly to myself, watching the Darkness as they moved us forward.

"What did you say?" he asked, damn, I bet he heard me.

"Nothing!" I said, giving him a small smile.

"Hmm" He said, looking away from me and facing where we were going, which appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Fun...

We walked for what must have been about 50 minutes through rough terrain and I could tell that Amy and Rory were getting tired, but eventually we did come to an abandoned warehouse, of sorts, which had thick weeds growing round the outside. We stopped walking as two of our ten 'bodyguards' (if you could call them that, they not really here to protect us) stepped forward to open the doors, what we saw made me, plus the Doctor and then closely followed by Rory and Amy gasp.

**GASP! What could it be? As normal if you want me to put all other things aside to get the next chapter up you must review! I bet your jealous I know what happens before you all :P Mwahaha **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter SIXTEEN**

**So, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I completely forgot to upload this yesterday! Forgive me? This one's quite short, but they can't all be over 1,750 words and I liked where it stopped! Enjoy! **

Inside of the warehouse were hundreds of the 'Darkness'. All of them dressed in black and lining every wall and every stair. As we stepped inside I pivoted on the spot, taking in the full 360 degree view. Being a warehouse there were no windows and apart from the heavily guarded door we had come through there was a lack of any exit or escape. I then remembered the Vortex manipulator I had strapped to my wrist... That plan was smashed to pieces when one of our 'bodyguards' lunged forward and grabbed it. Damn.

"You will go to our leader." About fifty of the 'Darkness' (What was I supposed to call these things, Darkness refers to the group, honestly, they must learn to make themselves clear!) Said, parting to allow us to walk up the stairs.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory hesitated but I just stepped forward and led the way up the stairs, watching every one of the creatures carefully as I went. We were led to another set of colossal doors and once we got there the creature scarpered. So they are afraid of the leader, looks like me and Jack were both right. I looked to the Doctor as we took either side of the doors, before pressing our shoulders against it and allowing them to swing open. I walked into the room, my gaze set on the creature in a chair that resembled a throne. It looked the same as the others, but slightly bigger. I only realised the difference when it lifted it'd head and let the black cloak fall from its face. I instinctively took a step back at the sight, but stayed in front of the Doctor, Amy and Rory acting like their shield.

Whereas most of the Darkness had rotting flesh, this 'leader' went a step further and actually had near enough no flesh on his skull, bar a few rotten taters. It made you sick to look at and I had a feeling Amy or Rory might just be sick at the sight... Luckily they weren't.

"Well..." he started, his voice low and rough "Hello again"

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked, as he came right up in my face and I tried not to breathe for fear of catching something. I got out of the situation by continuing to talk while walking round whatever the hell this thing is. "Because quite frankly, I find it hard to be impressed by the whole 'Leader of the Darkness' thing, when I don't know who the hell you are!" I stopped in front of him again but a few paces back. Just to be safe.

"Don't you know who I am!" He asked shocked, I shook my head. "After all you did to us, and you can't remember?"

"What did I do to you?" I asked, actually intrigued.

"Do you think we have always looked the way we do?" He asked me, looking me deep in the eye.

"I did that to you?" I said, quite shocked as to why I would do that, but not letting it show on my face.

"I'm surprised you don't remember!" he exclaimed.

"Was it like this?" I asked, summoning fire as it lay on my hand and licked at my skin delicately. The creature instinctively shied away.

"Oh, someone showed you how to do that again did they?" he asked me, standing up straight again but keeping his gaze on the fire, I extinguished it with my fingers which made the creature cringe.

"She could do it before?" The Doctor asked from beside me, as the creature stepped round me towards him. I stopped its advance again and looked between us.

"Oh the Doctor and the, so called, Angel" he started, I swallowed heavily. "She's very protective over you." he said to the Doctor "We can use you later, might get her to talk."

As soon as he threatened the Doctor, I summoned fire once more and held it to the edge of his cloak, it caught and his cloak erupted in flames.

"Yeah, about that talk." I said, grabbing the Doctor "I'm gonna have to reschedule, call me. No actually don't take that too literally, I'll find you." At that I ran with my little group to the window and, upon seeing that it wasn't that far to the floor, jumped, hitting the ground at a sprint as the Darkness piled out behind us. We sprinted all the way back to the TARDIS with them on our tail the whole way, until at long last, we reached the trusty blue doors and barged inside.

Once everyone was through I instantly held the door closed as the Doctor set the time machine in motion so it came to rest somewhere a few galaxies away. I slumped down against the door and lay my head back against it. Everyone was quiet for a few precious moments of peace as my head raced through the day's events. Everyone turned to face me as I walked up to the console toward the Doctor. I just looked at him for a while before I grabbed the jacket I had told him to wear today and pulled him in for a kiss. He was shocked for a moment, before his hands came to rest on my hips and my own moved to his hair, god, I love that hair.

Amy cleared her throat and I and the Doctor broke apart to look at her.

"Yes?" I said politely.

"Do you two need some time alone?" She said smiling "Cause we can leave, we'll go swimming won't we Rory." Rory continued to look blankly at me and the Doctor. "RORY!"

"Oh, yeah right! No, sorry what are we talking about I think I went into shock" He said, as I rolled my eyes.

"No that's fine" I said, pulling away from a clingy Doctor, before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the console and up the stairs "We'll leave!"

_TARDIS! Bedroom please! _I thought to her, politely albeit a little impatiently.

_Mammals! _ She thought back, but a door did appear in front of me. I had to laugh. I opened the door and spun the Doctor into the room, kicking it shut afterwards, before reaching forward to kiss the Doctor again, as we kissed; we slowly made our way over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Never breaking apart he switched our positions so my back was facing the edge of the bed, before pushing us softly so well fell onto it. Once we broke for air I helped him out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head as he reached round to unzip my cat suit.

**Oh la la! If you want more of that you need to review... To be continued! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter SEVENTEEN**

**Chapter seventeen! This stories growing up so fast! :'( Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If anyone has failed to guess by now, me no ownie. DWAM!**

I woke on my side facing a blue wall with my back against the Doctors chest, the Doctors _bare _chest. I smiled to myself as memories from last night came flooding back to me. As I was searching through these memories the Doctor stirred beside me. I knew he was awake when he gently kissed the base of my neck, which made me shy away. How did he know I was ticklish there...? Oh, _oh!_ He laughed as I blushed slightly and I buried my face in the pillow.

"Hello" he said, quietly as I bought my head up from its hiding place.

"Hello" I said, smiling up at him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm brilliant, and yourself- Okay can we stop this conversation right now, it's to human...To boring!" I said as I turned to face him, resting my check against the slight hollow at the base of his neck.

"DOCTOR!" we heard, Amy shout from the console room, which was only a door away from the room we were currently in. "Are we planning on going anywhere today?"

"NO!" I shouted back, as I reached up to kiss the Doctor's jaw.

"Oh come on!" She said, from outside the door as I begged, to whatever lord would listen, it was locked. "We have to go somewhere, you know, to relax before we face the perils of this Darkness thing and most probably end up injured or dead" She was sarcastic but her words still made me cringe.

"Way to kill the mood Amy" I mumbled, as the Doctor laughed, before we jumped up in perfect synchronisation and got dressed.

I decided to go for something slightly more casual then my cat suit, I mean, can you imagine the looks I would get. I decided on a pair of dark blue, denim shorts and the slightly baggy shirt I had brought, well, the Doctor had brought, from that shop all those year- no weeks ago. Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Time flies even faster when you have a time machine. The Doctor had finished getting ready and was silently watching me as I brushed through my hair, letting it fall in it's naturally, loose curl/wave effect. He was smiling as I walked up to him and entwined our hands, before walking to the console room.

"So are you two like a couple now then?" Rory asked us, eyeing our entwined hands as we stepped round the console.

"But more importantly..." Amy said, following behind me "What did you two get up to last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said, as she pouted. "Oh really Amy, give us a break! We're the last to Time Lords in existence, use your common sense!"

"Hang on" Rory butted in as Amy was about to talk "Wouldn't you be like a Time Lady or something?"

"Time Lord is unisex" Me and the Doctor answered, as the familiar, wheezing sound filled the TARDIS, indicating that she had landed. "Come on!" we both said again "Okay we have to stop doing that!" And again "Stop it!" one more time

"Snap!" We said this together as well, the once annoying coincidence turning into a game.

"BANG!" Together again.

"Oh let's just go!" We both gave in and walked, with smiles on our faces to the TARDIS doors.

We stepped outside and I recognised the familiar buildings of central Cardiff, I instantly froze. He couldn't be taking me back again, could he? My fears were soon put at ease as the Doctor spoke.

"I thought it would be nice for you lot to come and remember home or temporary home..."he said, looking down at me"And do some shopping..." Suddenly he was holding a shiny black credit card that had appeared to have formed out of thin air.

"YAY!" I squeaked as I pulled him to my one of my favourite shops. Hollister.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

We must have been around most of Cardiff when we found ourselves back at the TARDIS, now just waiting for Amy and Rory. I was sat on the Doctors lap with his arms round my waist, for anyone walking past we would have looked like a normal, young couple who were in town for the day... whereas actually we were a not normal, not so young couple with the fate of the universe on our shoulders on a near enough daily basis. Looks can be deceiving. I turned round on the Doctors lap so I was facing him, I was slightly higher than him like this, and I liked that. I failed to notice the person approaching us as I leaned down to kiss the Doctor, my hand finding his hair and not particularly caring who was watching.

"Okay, break it up you two!" I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind me. "Well Doctor, she hasn't half got her claws in you and I see you've regenerated, I like it!"

"Hi Jack," We both said, not sounding at all pleased to see him. I climbed off the Doctor's lap and, even though I was annoyed at him for interrupting our kiss, hugged him.

"JACK!" I said, actually quite excited to see him, even though my original hello had been a bit unwelcoming.

"Well hello" he said, his voice playful. "I believe we've met before, good enough for me!" He hugged me tighter as his hand moved to my lower back. I stepped back and took the Doctors hand, he pouted "Oh, you really are together, well, that's never really stopped me before." His coat then somehow managed to spontaneously combust... I can't think how...

"Kim!" the Doctor said as he helped Jack smother the flames "There are people around!"

"Oh, it's always the element controllers fault" I mumbled, he just gave me a look.

Together, they managed to extinguish the flames and just as Jack was about to say hello... The Doctor gave him a hefty right hook, which connected strait with Jack's jaw; I winced as I heard a crack. I rearranged my features as the Doctor turned to me; I gave him a look of mock horror.

"Doctor!" I said, as I helped Jack off the floor "There are people around!" By now everyone was giving us weird looks.

I turned slightly to see Amy and Rory walking over to us looking slightly confused as they eyed Jack.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness, you know the one I was talking about" I told them as they stopped to the side of me, facing Jack.

"Well hello!" Jack said in the same playful tone. "A redhead, I like"

"Steady tiger" I warned at the site of Rory's furious expression. Jack looked at Rory then at the Doctor, before his gaze rested on me and Amy. His expression looked like he's a kid who's just had their favourite toy taken away.

"The good ones are always taken and usually by him" he nodded at the Doctor "He doesn't realise it but he is such a womanizer!" The Doctor looked genuinely hurt at this, bless, he just gets lonely!

"Oh don't look so sad, there's perks to being a womanizer" I said, as I spun round to face him, before forcefully pulling his head down so our lips met, my fingers tangling in his hair. When I pulled back after a few seconds he looked slightly confused, but mainly happy, and a bit of something else...

"When I tried to do that he ran away" Amy said, earning a glance from Rory.

"I know right! I didn't even get that far!" Jack said. We all gave him strange looks.

I walked towards the TARDIS and opened the doors, stepping into, not just a Time Machine, but home. At the end of the day this is the only place me and the Doctor have to come back to and I love it. She's beautiful and magnificent and so, so intelligent and giving me a headache. I know she doesn't like Jack but does she have to complain straight into my head, who knew a machine knew so much bad language, not just in English either. As the others followed me in I leant against the rails and gently massaged my temples.

"So..." The Doctor said, as he piloted the machine "What do you think?"

"She's changed" Jack started "It's really nice, I actually love it!"

It was at this time the Doctor noticed my stance, leaning heavily on the railings is a bad sign. He walked up to me; concern etched on his face as he looked me in the eye and rubbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked me "You not going to faint again are you?"

"No it's just that the TARDIS doesn't like Jack and is complaining... straight into my head." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Well I can't hear her complaining, why isn't she telling me?" He asked

"Because she hasn't had a female Time Lord on board for ages, she's missed it, she enjoys the company." I said, as the complaining seemed to die down and I helped the Doctor pilot the TARDIS to a safe place in space, it had become quite late.

"Well I think we should all get some rest, big day tomorrow!" The Doctor said, as he led me to our room. Amy and Rory followed behind us as did Jack. Amy and Rory headed of one the narrower corridors in search of their room, while the Doctor opened the door to ours before dragging me in, though I didn't need an awful lot of persuasion. Jack then tried to follow us in but I managed to kick the door shut in his face as a sign appeared on the door that read _Time Lord's only_ in both English and Gallifreyan. I could almost hear Jack smile as he walked away, before my attention was turned to other things...

**The adventure will make a return I just find the romance chapters so adorable! So if you hate those, bear with me and if you love them it's Christmas come early! Please take the time to review! I love reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter EIGHTEEN**

**Nice long chapter for you all here! Thank you to everyone who reviews! This story wouldn't carry on without you! **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked the things I own it consisted of: A Tweed Jacket, A Bowtie, Braces, Boots, 3 Horses, 2 dogs, A bird, A laptop, but sadly no Doctor Who **

When we had woken up, which was quite early as we didn't need very much sleep, there wasn't an awful lot to do. Somehow we had ended up in the kitchen, one of many I may add, as I made tea and jammy dodgers. We hadn't bothered to get changed; I had just thrown on the shirt the Doctor had been wearing yesterday while the Doctor simply wore joggers.

"Don't bother helping then!" I said, turning round from the tea to smile at him.

"I wasn't planning to" he joked as I raised an eyebrow, before throwing a jammy dodger at him when he wasn't looking, then returning to my work like it didn't happen.

I heard him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I rested against his chest. He laid a trail of feather light kisses from my collar bone up to my neck before stopping at my ear, which I wasn't at all happy about, you don't stop!

"That was mean" He whispered, his breath on my ear as his hands traced patterns on my stomach through the fabric of his shirt, I stopped making tea and closed my eyes, which therefore meant I failed to notice how he picked up the jar of sugar, before emptying the entire contents on my head. I gasped as I spun round; he had retreated to a safer part of the kitchen, wise of him.

"Oh It's on!" I exclaimed as I picked up the bag of flour that had been left on the counter, before throwing the bag and the contents straight at his face. He made a very noble effort to dodge the object but as soon as the bag hit the wall, the flour exploded, sending plumes of flower smoke all over his side of the kitchen. Once he emerged from the cloud of food stuff, he sauntered over to the water tap, shaking the flower out of his hair while filling a plastic container full off cold water. Oh shit!

I scarpered, only to find the door shut as he advanced on me, I quickly darted under his arm as he whizzed round to chase me round the kitchen. Eventually I was cornered as he placed an arm to my side to stop me escaping, I screamed quietly as he poured the jug of water over my sugar coated hair, creating a rather gooey, sloppy substance.

"Oh no, this won't do" he said, eying up my hair, before ruffling his own. "Come on!" I was confused for a moment, until he wrapped his arm round my waist and lifted me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"DOCTOR, Put me down!" I giggled, it was meant to sound strong and threatening but I was laughing so much that I couldn't really be taken seriously.

He continued to walk out the door, ignoring my hysterical protests as we headed for what I imagined would be a shower. We were about half way there when I spotted three people walking towards us, watching as we approached them.

"Put me down!" I shrieked as we walked past them and then screamed as the Doctor started to jog round the corner. I only slightly noticed Amy, Rory and Jack's face, but they all appeared to be smiling, obviously pleased to see the Doctor so happy. He stopped when we came to a door and stepped inside before walking over to the shower cubicle and turning it on. The water was freezing as he sat me down under it, but as soon as he stepped in with me I completely forgot about it and the fact that we were still semi- clothed, the only thing that mattered was him, his happiness, his safety and his love.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Meanwhile in Amy and Rory room. Amy's POV**

I was woken in the morning by a combination of screaming and laughter coming from somewhere in the labyrinth we like to call the TARDIS. I rolled onto my side and looked at Rory's peaceful face, it seemed almost a shame to wake him...Almost, I mean if I have to be woken up, so does he!

"Rory!" I said, as I shook his shoulder, he started and looked around until he found me. His startled gaze calmed before moulding into one of confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, holding onto my shoulder

"Listen" I said, as we heard another scream from, god knows were really.

He just looked at me as I jumped up and put on some half decent clothes, before following my example and pulling on his favourite jeans and the checked top Kim had bought him. I walked to the door and opened it, sticking my head out and looking down the corridor, the noise seemed to be coming from the right. As we stepped out and set of walking, we heard a set of footsteps running to catch up.

"Hey, wait up!" Jack called, as he stopped a few steps behind us. "Did it wake you to?"

"Yeah!" I said, running a hand over my eyes.

"What's going on!" he said as another, slightly louder scream flowed to our ears.

"DOCTOR! Put me down!" We heard Kim shriek.

We gave each other a look of confusion before we continued to walk towards the sound. Before we could arrive at the origin of the noise we saw the Doctor coming down the hallway. He appeared to be giving Kim a fireman's lift over his left shoulder... I'm really not surprised she's screaming. The Doctor walked past us and waved, I noticed Kim was wearing the shirt he had worn yesterday while the Doctor had just thrown on joggers.

"Put me down!" she shrieked, through fits of laughter, as the Doctor started to jog round the corner. I had to smile at seeing my best friend so happy... it was a heart-warming sight.

"Is it just me or was the Doctor covered in flour?" Rory said, snapping me out of my happy thoughts

"Yeah and Kim was soaked and did she have had sugar in her hair!" Jack added, still looking after the couple.

I continued to walk down the corridor, until I came to an open door I gasped as I looked inside. On the side was a half full pack of some jammy dodgers alongside some tea, behind this there were mounds of sugar and water mixed together to form a gluey substance. The other side of the room was a complete mess; a whole bag of flour was spread along the marble work surface and spread up the cabinets leaving everything on that side of the kitchen a grainy white.

"I am not cleaning this up!" I said, Rory and Jack nodding in agreement as we walked to the console room.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

An awful lot of shampoo and snogging later me and the Doctor were finally clean, dressed and presentable enough to head to the control room, everyone watched us as we walked down the stairs, holding hands and smiling anyway we made our way to the console before Amy spoke.

"I am not cleaning that up!" She said, as she looked at us "I mean what the hell did you do in there!"

"Well" the Doctor started as I prepared for a babble session. "Kim was innocently making tea and I was at the table when she made some remark about me not helping her. Then when I wasn't paying attention she threw a jammy dodger at me, well I couldn't have that so walked up to her and just happened to pour a jar of sugar over her head. She wasn't happy about that and proceeded to throw a bag of flour at me, which I dodged, but it sort of blew up when it hit the wall so covered me anyway. I then, as nicely as possible tipped a jar of water over her head, which made the sugar worse so I led her to a shower."

"And by 'led' he means throws me over his shoulder and gives me heart attacks in the process." I added, glaring at him.

"But anyway!" he said, as the three humans, well Jack doesn't really fit in the human category but still near enough, gave us odd looks. "We have ourselves the Darkness to catch, Kim any ideas where they might be?"

"I was gonna ask the TARDIS to do a world-no, well it would be a universe scan." I said to him as he fiddled with various leavers and, I'm sure, asked the TARDIS to do exactly what I had just asked.

"So if you two are like the last of the Time Lords, will you build up your race again, you know... Breeding?" Rory asked as I stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Were not dogs Rory" I said, smiling as the Doctor rapped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, while the TARDIS hunted for any signs of the Darkness.

"It's actually a pretty good question, I mean you look happy! You could start up your race again. The great Time Lords saving the stars together!" Amy said, looking at us happily.

"Minus Gallifrey..." The Doctor said quietly from behind me.

"...I think we need to get through the potentially and most likely life threatening circumstances first Amy, but it's a good idea, it would be nice to see the Time Lords back again." I said looking at the Doctor, who nodded.

It was then the TARDIS made a ringing sound, which indicated the scan was done, or the kitchen was on fire... Most probably both. I rushed over with the Doctor and looked at the readings. The circles combining with each other as they moved across the screen, to anyone else it would look like a screensaver...

"What!" we exclaimed as we read the results.

"No, that's not right!" The Doctor said, running a hand through his hair. "Why Earth, the whole of the universe and they choose Earth, why?"

"What so this Darkness is on Earth, why would they be there?" Jack asked from the doors.

"They want revenge..." I said staring at nothing in particular as everyone's eyes came to rest on me. "Earth is the closest thing me or the Doctor have to a home planet anymore. They want to cause me as much pain as I apparently caused them, of course they would go to earth... It would be like the fall of Gallifrey all over again, and you Doctor, what will I do if they hurt you" I said as tears brimmed in my eyes. He pulled me tightly against his chest and held me tightly, almost like he was holding me together through my little break down.

"Where about on earth?" I said, sadly into his chest.

"Well I don't know I didn't read on, so if you want to know I need my arms back" he said, in an attempt to cheer me up, I smiled at him and allowed him to pull away from my arms.

As he walked over to the scanner I decide it best to stay where I was. Which at the moment was leant against the console with the scanner by my head, I just couldn't see it. I instantly saw his face fall as he looked at the readings and felt my hearts plummet as I awaited the dreaded news. My worst nightmare would be a busy place, especially if there were younger people around...

"A school" he whispered, as I closed my eyes.

"What school?" I said, in a barely audible voice.

"It's located in Hereford, quite a small city really, do you know it." He asked me.

"Some of my best friends and I went to a school in Hereford, before I moved to Cardiff, I wouldn't be shocked if it was the same one. Some of their younger siblings would still be there." I said as a plan formed in my head. No one would be killed because of me. I will kill the Darkness even if I to die trying... If anyone had to die it would be me, always would and always will be me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking possibly I could get into the school, con off being a sixth former or a year eleven. I just need to get into the school!" I said desperately.

"It's quite a good plan, you look quite young for your 'human' age and I think it could work. But you're not going in on your own, the more of us the better!" he said, looking directly at me.

"Well, me and Amy could be students and you could go in as a supply teacher or something." I said as I paced round the console "Rory and Jack could keep watch and come help us if we get into trouble"

"That's quite a good plan" he said as Amy, Rory and Jack nodded their agreement.

"Okay then, take her down, me and Amy need to find a uniform." I said, as I led Amy to the wardrobe, trying my hardest not to smash into a wall as the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex.

**Oh no! I almost felt mean for writing this! A school! You couldn't really get anywhere worse... On the brighter side of life! Review for the next chapter! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter NINETEEN**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I was busy! I know bad excuse but I had to ride my new horse and then I went of to a show... But yeah, I'm here now and bearing gifts, a new chapter, not an overly exiting one it's more of a bride but yeah... Enjoy!**

After 2 hours, here we were, walking to the reception doors of my old high school at 8:30 in the morning. I and Amy had scoured through the TARDIS wardrobe for a uniform and a uniform we had found! Well, it wasn't the best uniform, considering we would most likely be done for it later... Amy was wearing a 'to short for school' skirt and the signature t-shirt and jumper, whereas I had gone for a 'too tight for school' pair of black trousers along with the same tops. The Doctor (who was using the psychic paper to get us in) was wearing jeans with a white shirt a black jacket, after much persuasion I may add. We walked into the warm office like room and were met by a friendly smile from the receptionist.

"Hello!" The Doctor said, as he leaned against the desk, Amy and I behind him. "I'm John Smith, I'm here as a substitute today, for History and Science I believe I was wondering if you could inform the head of my arrival." He said, with a confident edge to his voice, I wondered if he had done this before... Probably has. "Oh and I almost forgot, this is my niece Kim Smith, it's her first day here, she needs a time table and this is Amy Pond her half sister she'll be wanting one to. Is it alright if I leave them with you?"

"Yes that's fine Mr. Smith I'll make sure they get to their Tutor." The receptionist answered politely.

"Thanking you!" The Doctor said, before walking in the direction of his first class.

"Well!" The receptionist said, as she looked to us "Time Tables, your both in the same tutor so you have someone you know, it's the first floor on the English block, if you lose your time tables come see me and I'll sort you out another one!" She said, handing us both a piece of paper and pointing us in the right direction.

"P.E first, English second, Science before lunch, then French and Geography to finish the day off, which sounds like a pretty boring day! I wonder if we'll have the Doctor." Amy mused as I led her to the English block. We were slightly late as I led her into the classroom before being forced to introduce ourselves and tell them about us.

"Okay, quieten down!" The teacher said to the class as they continued to talk after her asking them a third time.

"Shut up!" I shouted to the class, as they all stopped their conversations and looked at me as just as the teacher looked in my direction.

"The stage is yours" I mumbled to her, as I sat down in front of the board.

"As I was saying" The teacher said, turning back to face the class "we have some new students today!" She then motioned for us to stand and told us to tell them about us, I went first.

"Well I'm Kim," I said, looking at the utterly bored class. "Kim Smith and that reminds me, if any of you have a substitute teacher, a slightly mad one, cute with big, puffy hair, can you tell him I said, behave and don't fiddle with things, he will break everything!" With that I sat down as the class chuckled and let Amy say her bit.

As we were walking out of the Tutor room, I was confronted by a group of girls, who decided to stop in front of me and Amy.

"So you're Kim" She said, chewing and motioning to me with her finger "And you're Amy?" She said pointing at Amy. She sounded like a right cow, most probably was.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I said, looking at her.

"I just thought it would be good for you to know, that you seem like you normally control everything." She said to me, I wasn't liking where this was going. "That's not how things work; round here I'm the one who controls everything, you're either with me or against me and the latter option is not a good choice."

"Hmm." I said, looking at her with my eyebrows raised. "That's not really how things work with me. I don't follow round a slag who thinks she's the best thing around, because I understand you most probably didn't understand your science lesson, but that big thing in the sky, it's called the sun. The world revolves around it. Not you."

"Who you calling a slag?" She said, laughing slightly "The cute one with puffy hair, really?"

"Okay I don't think I made myself clear." I said, smiling slightly. "I. Am. More. Important. Then. You. In every community, or tribe or religion, I am so much more important then you! And it's not in my nature to say that but bloody hell is it true!"

She gasped at me and her expression well resembled that of a fish, before walking off with her little gang, leaving me and Amy free to walk down to our first lesson... P.E... I can't contain my excitement...

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

After getting changed in the stingy changing rooms, which stank like a sontarans armpit and was crowded enough to remind me of Oxford Street on Christmas Eve, Amy and I had walked to the netball courts. I think I was quite good at netball and I'm sure my special binary vascular system would be of use to! Everyone watched as I walked into the courts before picking up a ball and seeing how far I could be from the goal post and still get it in. I got to three quarters of the way across the other side of the court before the teacher came.

"I understand that your new, but let me tell you now that you do NOT play with the equipment while I am not here, is that perfectly clear?" She said. She was wearing a bright pink skort, for Rassilion's sake! I stepped three strides further down the course, before throwing the ball. It landed straight in the goal, didn't even hit the sides.

"You were saying?" I asked, as she gawped at me

"Umm, well, yes as I said, do not play with... the... Have you played before?" She asked me.

"I don't know, let's find out!" I said, as I handed bibs to people to separate our group into two teams.

"Hey! Who put you in charge." One of the girls shouted to me.

"Me, myself and I," I said, before realising that wasn't necessarily true. "With a little bit of help from the High Council of Gallifrey, but that's not important, were playing netball, so shut up and stand in your place. She muttered something that sounded like 'me, myself and I, little piece of shit' before walking too stand in defence.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

I stood in centre, with the ball firmly grasped in my hands, we were winning 6/nil and we'd only been playing 10 minutes... But then again it was only really me and Amy playing... All was going well, although everyone seemed pissed at me for doing well, that all changed when I noticed a black shadow move in the corner of my eye. I instantly jumped to the side, as the teacher blew the whistle at me for footwork. She didn't get the chance to say anything else. As soon as I had moved they ran into action, one grabbing me around the neck as the others kept the rest of the group (Bar Amy) to one side of the courts. I screamed as it grabbed me, before it placed a rotten hand over my mouth, making me gag.

Oh shit! I thought as I looked at the terrified face of Amy and then at the confused faces of my classmates. I knew this would happen; I just couldn't bear to face it. The Doctor or I must die, of course I would choose myself, but they said it would not be that easy, what on earth do they mean? And more importantly, why the fuck has this disgusting creature still got his hand over my face!

**Dun, dun, duuuuuunnn! OMG! What will happen now? Review to find out! Oh and adventure returns in the next chapter as well as a BIG, no stuff that HUMONGUS surprise! Any guessed, tell me in your reviews or PM me. Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter TWENTY **

**Hello all! I have with me another chapter for you! I know I uploaded it quickly but I just couldn't keep the surprise to myself any longer! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the BBC, lucky sods...**

**Meanwhile in History - Doctor's POV**

I walked steadily to my first class, a history lesson with year ten's, what could possibly go wrong! I stopped in front of the door, before pushing it open and walking inside. The pupils all raised their heads to look at me as I smiled at the class.

"Well hello!" I said, as they mumbled at me in reply "Oh, you're a cheery lot" I mumbled back. "Well anyway, I'm Mr. Smith I'll be your teacher for this lesson." I stopped as a student put her hand up. "Yes, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Umm, Hayley, I was just wondering what happened to our normal teacher?" She asked in a shy voice, she looked like a nice girl.

"Well Hayley, lovely name by the way, love Hayley!" I said, as she blushed "I don't honestly know, I was about to ask you what you've been doing in class, I haven't got any notes from your teacher."

"Oh, well, he probably forgot, oh and a new girl in my class, Kim, said if we see you to tell you not to break anything and beh-" she started, before we were interrupted by a scream, a bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers down my spine. About half the students and I all rushed to the window; outside I saw a site that made my blood run cold. Kim was standing there, Amy to her side with one of those creatures behind her, its arm around her neck and its hand over her mouth.

"NO!" I said, as I watched it pull its hand tighter around her neck.

"What the hell is it!" Some of the students asked, as I looked down from the window. We were on the second floor I could probably jump it and right now I didn't have a lot of choices. I climbed onto the ledge as I looked below me, one of the students grabbed onto my jacket.

"You're going to jump! Are you mad!" he asked, as I pulled away from his grip.

"Yes, but a good friend, no better than a friend, once said to me; truly great madness could requires significant intelligence!" I said, as I let myself fall to the grass, landing safely on the balls of my feet. I looked up at the class before sprinting headlong towards Kim, no one dies today!

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Back to the normal- Kim's POV**

I was not enjoying this. I mean, I have a rotting hand over my face, things could be better. Then again things could be worse. Things got slightly worse when I heard the Doctor shout my name. I reached up and grabbed the hand that was over my mouth before yanking it roughly away.

"Do you mind? You can keep your hands to yourself!" I said, trying my best to glare at the thing, despite its boa constrictor worthy grip on my neck.

"KIM!" the Doctor, shouted as he ran onto the Netball pitch, before coming face to face with one of the Darkness. "Whoa! Well... I'm sure we can come to an agreement... LET. HER. GO!" He shouted, going from nice, friendly, relaxed Doctor, to Oh-shit-you've-done-it-now Doctor, in 0.5 seconds, a new personal best.

"Doctor! Are you mad, are you trying to get us both killed?" I said to him, struggling to breathe in the iron grip the Darkness had. "I'd like one Time Lord to survive!"

"We'll both survive!" he said, moving a step away from the Darkness before him.

"Oh, you have a plan do you!" I asked him, well aware of the Darkness watching our conversation.

"No, I have a thing!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, goody, we're saved!" I said, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm

"Oh, ye of little faith!" he said, and at that exact moment the Darkness before him flickered, before reappearing holding the Doctor in a similar state to the way I was being held. One grabbed Amy as a bright light enveloped us before all went black.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Pain. This was my original thought as I came to, closely followed by, Oh shit, where am I? I groaned as I sat up, which was quite difficult as my hands are tied behind me and my eyes are filled with, I don't know, but it looks suspiciously like blood... Well that's a bad sign. Looking around the room I noticed, well, not a lot really it was pitch black. Then again this meant there were no windows and the only exit was most probably a door. As I chewed over the thought of being here for a while I heard a grunt from the other side of the room.

"Doctor?" I asked, as I moved toward the sound.

"Kim?" The Doctor replied as I moved, before, literally, collapsing in front of him.

"OWWW!" I moaned as I hit the injured side of my head again.

"Kim! Are you okay" he said weekly as he shuffled forward to where I had fallen.

"Could be worse, has been worse. Yourself?" I said, trying and failing to sit upright before settling for lying down.

"Not bad" he said, before we heard a clinking sound as the door swung open.

"You will come with us" it said in a monotonous voice that was slightly deeper than the others.

"Well, I can't really sit up, so-" I was cut off as the creature stepped forward and grabbed my wrists, making me wince in pain, why the fuck are there spikes on these chains? The heaved the Doctor up from his crouched position on the floor before leading us both to a set of huge wooden doors, identical to the ones on Saroke. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the forced the doors open, revealing, once again, there leader. As soon as we were inside they removed our restraints before placing a chunky metal bracelet on my arm.

"What?" I said, as they forcefully shoved it over my hand, before adjusting it to fit.

"Oh that!" said the leader "That bracelet disables your control of the elements... We don't want an incident like last time now, do we?"

"Hang on!" I said, as I looked round frantically "Where's Amy?" The Doctor wore the same mask of terror on his face at our missing friend.

"Oh, the human?" It said, coming over and kneeling in front of me "We sent her home, we have no need of a silly little girl getting in the way, we have one already" As he said this he tapped my cheek with his claw like nails as I turned away.

"Don't touch her; don't harm her in any way!" The Doctor shouted at the creature before me, both of us sending it an icy glare, our hatred of the being evident to all of them.

The creature turned its head, in an almost robotic motion, towards the Doctor, before getting up and walking towards him. The Doctor stood tall as I walked over with the creature and took his hand. The Leader eyed us as we stood together, the last of the Time Lords, it was said we would stand together and that, we will.

"Do you know yet?" The leader asked us, though looked at me in particular.

"Do we know what?" The Doctor replied, looking slightly confused.

"Oh never mind, if you're lucky I might tell you later, if you're not I'll let you find out after and it will hurt even more" It sneered, eyeing me from head to toe.

"After what, what will hurt?" I asked, getting agitated despite the Doctor trying to comfort me.

"Patience!" it hissed at me, making me take a step back.

"Patience, I've heard of that one, never really got the hang of it!" I laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood... and then failing miserably.

It was then I heard a familiar noise, an all too familiar noise that brought a glimmer of hope to my mood. The TARDIS, the living machine that could talk and had feelings and was so, so alive! My favourite noise in the universe, though technically that noise shouldn't happen. The only thought to plague these hopes was how the hell they got it here! Jack, Amy and Rory then came bustling out the door, running straight to us.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast" The leader said and as I turned to face him noticed the revolver he held in his hand. It was pointing straight at me. The trio stopped, having to settle for just there gazes reaching me and the Doctor. "If you come any closer I will shoot her!" it said again.

"Shoot me then!" I said, "But let them go first!"

"No!" said Jack,

"What!" said Rory,

"Kim, no!" whispered Amy,

"We're not leaving you!" yelled the Doctor,

And all at the same time...

"Just go!" I yelled at them, my gaze fixated on the gun as well as the person aiming it at me.

"Oh, but this is touching!" the creature murmured. "So self sacrificing aren't you? Always putting your friends before yourself. I wonder what would happen if I did this?" Once he had said this, the gun shifted so it was now pointing at my abdomen

"I don't understand" I said, looking at the leader, my eyes questioning his.

"I don't think you would be quite so willingly sacrificing if you knew the truth" It said, its eyes practically glistening with excitement.

"And what is the truth?" The Doctor asked it, stepping forward to look the leader in the eye. He was quite obviously sick of the fun and games, I'm not surprised... So am I.

The Leader walked past the Doctor, eyeing him the whole way, before stopping in front of me using the butt of the gun to lift my chin so my eyes locked with his. The Doctor instantly moved to the side of the creature, ready to act if he tried anything funny. "Can't you figure it out?" he said, stepping back from be, before pointing the gun at my stomach once again. "Or would you like me to tell you?" I stood motionless waiting for it to speak and dreading every word that would surely be muttered.

"What?" I said at the same time as the Doctor

"You're pregnant" it hissed as the breath caught in my throat.

**OMG! I told you I had a surprise! What will happen next! The TARDIS, The Doctor, Jack, Amy, Rory and the one and only Kim will return (If you review) After this break... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter TWENTY ONE**

**And after that Bombshell! Another chapter! With potentially more bombshellyness! You know you love it!**

**Quick note! : I have a recommendation! Chime in the Night by Poli Bear! It only has 3 recommendations all of which are from me and for the life of me I don't know why! If you haven't read it what are you waiting for, get your ass down there, (though after you have read this chapter cause I'm quite proud of it!) ;) Enjoy and Review, on both stories that is... **

I stood there, motionless, as I thought through his words. I felt numb. My lips unable to form words coherently, my limbs unable to move away from the dangers before me and my hearts struggling for every beat as the realisation, fear and dread washed over me at the truth. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. Somewhere in the very back of my mind, the small percentage that wasn't being taken up with my new discovery, I noticed the Doctor wrap an arm round my waist protectively. I looked at this creature, so hell bent on causing me pain, and in the space of a day it has gained two new ways to make that pain reality. My family. It is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all, the poets name escapes me, but either way I disagree, simply because I have loved and lost and I can't imagine a worst pain.

"You vile, creature! You make the Daleks look like saints!" The Doctor yelled at it, obviously more furious than anything else.

"We always intended to" it said back, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked straight back at it, begging with my eyes to listen to any moral bone in its body to let me be. I blinked, and in that fraction of a second I had my eyes closed I heard the noise, the dreaded noise of a gun being fired... It made my blood run cold. It was only a few seconds after the sound that I felt the pain and only a millisecond later I heard the Doctors yells.

"KIM!" he shouted, as the bullet hit and I was actually relived. Whether this thing had a moral bone or it's just a lousy shot, the bullet went wide, instead of hitting me in the chest, it had to settle for slowly and painfully, tearing and ripping its way through the flesh of my arm as it rotates. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor, but, as always the Doctor was there to catch me.

"Kim! Are you okay?" the Doctor asked me as he set my torso on the floor, keeping my head on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine I mean, I just found out I'm pregnant and then I got shot, could be worse!" I said, laughing slightly, well laughed as best as I could considering the pain from my arm causing me to grit my teeth a hell of a lot.

"Rory get over here!" the Doctor shouted, as I pressed on the wound, which did little to stop the red liquid coming through my fingers. Damn blood.

Rory ran over closely followed by Amy and Jack, seeming to have completely forgotten the creature with the gun, who is pointing it at them, that or there just so worried about me they don't particularly care who gets shot... I feel loved. That emotion gets fizzled out and a truckload of pain takes its place.

"I hate you!" I shouted in the general direction of the creature as Rory applied pressure to the wound on my arm.

"As we do you" it shot back, before motioning to our 'bodyguards' too take us back to the pit they decided to drop us in.

All the way I was held by the Doctor. His constant presence kept me going, though the pain was excruciating. I know it had to be done, but it didn't help that Rory was pressing down on the wound, but I was very thankful there was a nurse nearby. As we reached the door they, quite literally, pushed us in before sliding the many locks shut behind us. I sat there and tried not to faint as they worked around me, I was feeling quite lightheaded. This was either because I had just found out I was pregnant, while I'm being held against my will in a building full of rotting creatures who want me dead, or simply the fact I have lost quite a bit of blood. I think it's a bit of both.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

We sat in silence since they bought us back here, wherever here was, Rory silently bandaging my arm with the torn piece of jacks coat, the Doctor sitting watching me like if he breathed I would break and Amy and Jack looking like they just think it isn't there place to talk. Then there was me, sitting here looking at nothing in particular, ignoring the pain from my arm or the noises round the cell. I came to when I noticed that Rory had finished bandaging my arm, he'd done a good job for what he had and I was grateful he was here... No Matter how much I wished they had all run.

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time." I said, breaking the silence just as I couldn't bear it anymore. "I just can't seem to be around anyone without putting them in danger."

"Kim, don't say that, it's not your fault." Amy said, as she rubbed my back from behind me.

"But it is!" I argued as the Doctor sat in front of me. "If I hadn't done that to them, they wouldn't want to hurt me and you would've all been safe!"

"Kim!" the Doctor said, grabbing either side of my face and lifting my gaze up, in line with his. "We don't know why you had to do that, but you probably had a good reason!"

"But good reason or not, if I had never done this I would've never met you, you all would've been safe!" I argued.

"I wouldn't change anything for the world!" he said back "All those years travelling the stars as the last of my kind, and then I met you and I'm not alone anymore! But you're wishing we never had met?"

"Doctor! Meeting you was, I can't even put it in to words, and I have thousands of languages to choose from! But I just cannot bear the thought of seeing you hurt." As I said this, I placed my hand over his, which was resting on my cheek.

"We'll get out of here, I promise you that! All of us will get out." He said, gently moving our hands from my face but keeping them entwined.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment," Jack said, from behind us, stopping as we swivelled to face him. "But I just cannot believe he got you pregnant... Doctor, you dog!"

And we laughed, for the first time in ages all of us laughed. Good old Jack, he can always make us laugh when everyone's down. I was happy and sad all at the same time and extremes of both, I mean, I'm pregnant, I get to have another child, be a mum again but I couldn't stop the sadness that followed the happiness every time because there's always the chance that I won't live long enough to hold the baby in my arms... And that kills me.

"Alright, alright!" The Doctor said, dragging me out of my thoughts. "I get that it's quite entertaining for you all but may I suggest we get some sleep, it'll no doubt be another interesting day tomorrow."

Everyone seemed to like that plan, and I had to admit I was knackered. I yawned and lay down on the cold floor; I must've been tired because I even found this comfy. I held my hand beneath my head to stop my head hitting the floor as I shivered, comfy or not it was bloody cold! I heard fabric on fabric as I felt a soft material over my shoulders. I looked up to see the Doctor, now jacketless, lying down beside me, before lightly placing an arm over my waist. I leaned back against his chest and let his hearts gentle rhythms soothe me to sleep, the problems can wait till morning.

**Did you like it? I bloody well hope so! I put a lot of effort into this.**

**List of things for readers to do next! ;) PLEASE!**

**No.1 Review this chapter**

**No.2 Go on down to Poli Bear's page**

**No.3 Read Story **

**No.4 Review**

**No.5 Wait for next chapter of both! Enjoy! :D :D :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter TWENTY TWO**

**Hello! Lot of dialogue in this one, oh well, enjoy! **

I woke, not out of choose, but by the quiet mummers of my friends from behind me, I kept still and listened it had been a while since I hadn't been around them. Actually, thinking about it, they must get so annoyed at me, I mean, I'm never away from the Doctor, they never have the chance to talk to him... But anyway, they do now... Sort of considering I'm still technically here, and listening.

"You know, for once, I really don't know what to do. I mean usually I have thoughts, not always a plan, but thoughts that might accumulate into a plan... I have nothing" The Doctor said in a way that very nearly broke my heart, no hang on, hearts.

"Yeah, but doctor, we have the TARDIS!" Amy said, sounding slightly more cheerful.

"Yeah, but we can't really get to it when they threaten Kim every time we move!" Rory said quietly.

"Hey what about her element thing, couldn't she distract them?" Jack said. I forgot he wasn't here for all of our chat with the leader.

"Jack do you think the high tech, metal band on her wrist, is one of the latest fashion trends? It disables her control over the elements." The Doctor said and I had to bite back a laugh, yes a laugh, even in these cases it's not hard to make me laugh.

"Anyway," Rory said quickly "We don't even know if her control would be beneficial in her condition."

"Oh, thanks Rory" The Doctor mumbled and I could imagine him running a hand through his hair "That's another thing I have to worry about."

That sentence hit hard. I don't want him to worry about things he can't control, this is my fault it should be my place to worry. I could hear the stress, worry and fear in all their voices and it's my fault it's there. I'm completely fine, it's time they started putting themselves before me, especially the Doctor.

"I'm fine," I said as I sat up, before wandering over to their little circle. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Easier said than done" The Doctor mumbled, looking up at me

"Well you'll have to try harder then!" I cooed, tapping his cheek with my palm.

"How are you?" Rory asked from beside me, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, suddenly anxious, did something happen to me while I was asleep.

"Well you did get shot yesterday" He said, as I breathed a sigh of relief, it's weird but all I could think was, that's all, it's blatantly obvious I'm not human!

"I've been worse!" I said, remembering that apparently, I was dead before. My life's a barrel of fun.

The Doctor looked depressed at this statement. His dark brown hair falling over his face and casting a shadow over his eyes, it made him look like a darker person, the playful, childish, joy was gone from his eyes and all that 900 years of seriousness had taken over. I shivered involuntarily which then made him jump to his feet.

"Are you cold?" He asked me, his expression now holding worry but with faint traces of the darkness that lurked there before.

"No, it was just one of those, um, involuntary shivers..." I said. Involuntary shivers! It's a fact that most babies are dropped on their head by accident, whatever species. I think I must have been thrown at a wall then proceeded to bounce off and get stuck to a ceiling fan of some description...

"Hmm" He said, as we were once again interrupted by a series of sliding bolts... I hate them. Almost as much as the people using them.

"You will come with us" They said in the same mono tone voice as always.

"Yeah, we get the drill!" I said, as the Doctor and I walked forward, closely followed by the other three.

"No, just you" It said, looking at me as it pushed the Doctor back into the cell, before dragging me out and slamming the door shut.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

We'd walked in silence...again, god these guys like silence. Well silence on our part. For a lot of the journey we could hear the Doctor shouting all kinds of abuse at the darkness, all I can say is I'm glad they don't understand Gallifreyan, which was the worst.

"So where're we going?" I asked in a cheery manner and was met by more of these guys favourite thing. Silence. "Are you allowed to talk?" I asked again. Silence. "Okay, awkward..."

We, once again, arrived at the wooden doors. It was more daunting going into the room on my own, I couldn't show this, they would think of it as a weakness. I have to stay strong, for all of us.

"Hello again" the leader said as I stepped into the room.

"What are you planning, why didn't you just kill me yesterday, or are you just that crap a shot." I replied bitterly.

"Oh I could've killed you if I wanted to, but then I wouldn't have had anything to do. Where's the fun in that!" It laughed.

"Yeah, this is a barrel of laughs." I said, looking round the room.

"Oh, really, this is so much fun!" It replied, I needed answers, and fast.

"Why is it so fun? Surly you can tell me, it's not like I can do anything. Come on, I'm dying to know!" I said enthusiastically, searching the creatures eyes.

"Were going to destroy earth" it said, and my face fell slightly before I rebooted my act.

"Yeah, that's never worked before, how are you going to pull it off?"

"That bracelet doesn't just stop you using your powers, oh no." It said, as it started to walk round the room. "It drains them, were storing up the energy and then we'll use it all at once. You can imagine what will happen to earth, and we'll be safe up here, all you can do is watch."

"Up here, so were in space, clever." I said, trying my best at flattery, I've never been any good at it before...

"That's not the best bit." It said, as I turned to look at it again, my gaze following it around the room. "We have a nice little family to ruin!"

I felt the fake smile slip of my face.

"Ha!" I said, chuckling. "You know I could just about tolerate pretending I didn't care about the earth being destroyed, but let me tell you know you will live to regret coming anywhere near the people I love and, in the condition I am, that includes me!"

"Sweet." It said, turning away from me to sit down on its throne-chair. "But we won't, you have to remember that all of this started because of you. Take her back." He ordered to the Darkness.

As I walked back his words sunk in. I have to remember that whatever happens is my fault. Someone dies- my fault. Someone gets hurt- my fault. The world buns- my fault. My family dies- Well, that doesn't even bear thinking about...

The sole person with me opened the door but before I walked in I grabbed his cloak and pulled my mouth up to his ear.

"Now I don't care what he said to you or how scared you are, you tell your leader this from me..." I went down to a whisper as I told him and he nodded once to say he understood, before allowing me to walk through the door.

"Kim!" The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Jack chorused as I stood there by the door, looking through it to check the Darkness had gone. "What are you doing?"

As he said this I removed the miniature explosive devise I had made on board the TARDIS and stashed in my pocket, before placing it against the door lock and stepping back pressing the button for a minute countdown.

"Kim!" the Doctor said again, spinning me round. I looked him in the eye all my 700 years plain on my face.

"When I look in the mirror, I don't even recognise myself. I got the heart of a winner, but looking back at me is someone else. That's because of them. If I should die the least that I could ever say... I made mistakes but held on to my faith. You." I said, as the sparks erupted from the mini bomb exploding the lock. We didn't even flinch, instead moving forward to fuse our lips together. Once we broke the kiss I let go and ran to the door, checking for the Darkness as I went.

No one will threaten my family and think they will get away with it. And I'll have no regrets in making sure they never will.

No, no regrets...

**I don't know whether you noticed but the last few paragraphs in this chapter contain the lyrics to one of my favourite songs: No Regrets by Dappy, simply because I can and liked how they sounded. Review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter TWENTY THREE**

**Hello! Ladies and gentlemen! Girls and boys and any Time Lords that happen to be wondering along ;) We know you're out there really! Another chapter for you here! Have you been waiting? Good... Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own all this! For a minute there I believed myself :/ Alas I do not own...**

"I take it you have a plan?" Jack asked me as we walked down the corridor towards the leaders 'meeting room' as I like to call it.

"Some would call it a plan..." I started, keeping my gaze fixed in front of me. "Others would call it being an idiot"

"Will you enlighten us?" The Doctor said "What is the plan?"

"Well first were going to..." I started, trying to think of a half decent plan, like I'd been trying to do since we got here. "No stuff it, there is no plan." I admitted.

"Well that helps, making it up as we go along. Okay!" The Doctor replied "But hang on, what are they even planning?"

"There planning to destroy earth, this bracelet not only stops me using my powers it also drains them, they're going to destroy the earth with my powers..." I said as I heard gasps from behind me.

It was then I saw the all too familiar wooden doors. Running quietly up to them I was pleased to see they weren't guarded and a little bit dubious to why this was the case. I placed my hand on either side of the crack in the door before resting my ear between them and listening to the quiet mumbles coming from within the room. Well I tried to listen... I couldn't understand it all I can hear is the odd word and that helps with nothing. I guess I'll just have to hope that Darkness told the leader what I said.

"Hello!" I said cheerily as I swung the doors open and walked up beside the leader, leaving a confused Doctor behind. The leader smiled at me as I walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, this obviously means he did tell the Leader what I said.

"I knew you'd come round." He said to me.

I laughed "You're good like that."

"Kim what are you doing?" The Doctor asked me as I watched his expression creep into fear.

"Having a little swap of sides, it's more fun this side." I said, as his gaze dropped.

"What?" Jack asked me, looking disgusted.

"She's made a good choice, she's doing what's best for her and the baby" The Leader said "plus she is an excellent recruit for my team, she can help with the preparations."

"Yeah did you want me to start that?" I asked pointing behind me to the jungle of multicoloured buttons and wires, fitted together to be able to envelop earth in a lethal combination of fire, water, earth and air.

"Yes! Set it up! The sooner the better!" the Leader replied, as the Doctor, Jack, Amy and Rory looked at me, a horrified expression on all their faces.

I ignored them; instead walking over to the dashboard full of devices and setting to work on them, rearranging wires and pressing buttons, fiddling with leavers and ripping out excess pieces of the machine, making sure that everything would work to our advantage, the earth would be destroyed. I changed settings and rewired circuits until I was 100% happy with my work before regaining my stolen screwdriver and scanning it over to make sure it was sound.

"What have you done to her? You know she'll regret this later! So what have you done!" The Doctor accused the Leader as he watched me work in a robot like fashion.

"He's done nothing to me!" I said, still facing the controls to avoid the gazes I would get. "I have to protect my family, there's nothing I won't do to do that..."

"That's not like you!" he shouted at me

"I have lost my family before!" I shouted back as I swivelled to face him. "I will not lose it again, don't you dare underestimate me on that!"

He fell silent as I began the countdown. And everything was silent as we anticipated the robotic voice signalling the remaining time of Earth, of the Human race.

_10..._

I heard the Doctor gasp as the full extent of what I was doing became clear, there was no way to stop me and he knew that and yet I could still see the hope in his eyes that maybe, this wasn't what it seemed. The countdown has begun, there's no going back now.

_9..._

I saw the smile that spread over the Leaders face as he looked at me, obviously pleased at the way his threats and words affected me and lead me to do his bidding. He was victorious and he knew it, he smile tirned to a smirk as he looked away from me the Doctor.

_8..._

I looked out the window, at earth, my old home... the planet that was now in the firing line for my powers. I knew this had to be done, I had to protect my family, they had no idea what that was like... It kills you from the inside.

_7..._

I glanced at the dreadfully sad, tired, betrayed face of Jack, Amy and Rory as the two watched earth, their only home, in its dying moments, their gazes occasionally flickering to me before forcing themselves back on the doomed planet.

_6..._

I heard the faint whirl of the beam containing my powers begin to power up, before aiming itself at the unsuspecting people down below. All of which had no clue what was going on, or what was about to happen too them.

_5..._

I felt the gust of wind on my face as more of the Darkness entered the room to watch the destruction.

4...

I heard the TARDIS wondering what I was doing; she always knew everything... now she was confused.

_3..._

I saw the console light up as the final three second countdown begun, reminding us all there was no way to save the earth.

_2..._

I saw everything in that second. The horrified faces of the people I'd grown to love, the victorious smirk of the leader and his followers. I heard the whines of the TARDIS at the thought of another destroyed race, as well as my staccato heartbeats as they thumped against my ribcage.

_1..._

The final note in the melody, the final word in the song, signalling that the world would die. The last second before the people of earth would be no more and the human race would have no home. I was holding my breath and I hadn't even realised...

**What has Kim done! They earth in its dying seconds and its only hope is your review! Hope you liked it and happy reviewing ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter TWENTY FOUR**

**Sorry! I know I didn't update and I left it on that horrible cliff-hanger, but I lost my laptop! I know it sounds stupid and, quite frankly, it was. It was on my wardrobe for some unknown reason :P**

**A GIGANTIC thank you to all my reviewers! This story has continued because of you!**

**To all the anonymous reviewers a GIGANTIC thank you to you to!**

**To GraceSong ( a really lovely anonymous reviewer whom left me a very much appreciated review ) : Thank you sooooo much! Trust me it is no less important! I recommend you sign up to the site! I didn't for ages and now I'm so glad I did! Everyone is completely lovely and supportive and you make some great mates (kie1993- Whom is amazing and a great help! And Poli Bear- Whom is also amazing and has been really supportive and written me lot's of Pm's about my story- for instance.) May I just add both are AMAZING WRITERS! So I recommend you sign up. Come join the party! :D **

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

_1..._

_The final note in the melody, the final word in the song, signalling that the world would die. The last second before the people of earth would be no more and the human race would have no home. I was holding my breath and I hadn't even realised... _

"BOOM!" I shouted, suddenly as the clock stopped and everyone looked up at me confused "I thought I should put that in as there isn't gonna be a real explosion! Take a look outside, Earths fine."

"I don't understand?" The Doctor said, as I walked round the room.

"Common Doctor!" I said, smiling at him "Do you really think so little of me! I would never blow up the Earth, it's the closest thing I have to a home!"

"But you said, you swore on your home planet! That you were going to help me as long as I leave your family be." The Leader said from behind me as I spun round to face him.

"And you believed me! plus there's not an awful lot you can do to Gallifrey now..." I replied, with a laugh.

"I thought you would protect your family-" It started, I interrupted.

"I can do that without blowing up the earth!" I said, giving him my best 'obviously fake' smile.

They all looked at me as I said this, letting the different emotions of what had just happened sink in. All the shock, dread, understanding, relief, worry, happiness and most probably a bit more worry settle into place on their faces as I walked to the windows overlooking earth. The beautiful planet earth. Green's, blue's and brown's mixing in perfect harmony, overlapped my swirling dusting of cloud! A beautiful planet, I was torn out of my happy thoughts as I heard the all too familiar click. I knew there was something I forgot. I turned round to see the Leaders revolver in his hand, once again pointing at me, bloody guns!

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't point a gun at me!" I said to the creature as the Doctor ran over to me.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said to the Leader, moving me out of the way, only to be followed by the barrel of the gun.

"What do I have to lose?" It snickered, liking being in control... again.

"I knew there was something I forgot. 1: Trick you, 2: mess with the controls, 3: lull you into a false sense of security, 4: ... The gun..." I said, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Just leave her alone, we'll leave you alone if you'll leave us!" The Doctor warned, taking a step towards the leader.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that!" He replied icily, aiming the gun ay my chest.

"Doctor, listen to me." I said ever so quietly.

"What is it?" he replied, keeping his gaze on the bearer of the gun.

"Run, on my count take Amy, Rory and Jack and run to the TARDIS, wait for me there." I instructed as he tried to contain his look of horror.

"That's a ridiculous plan you might get hurt." He exclaim-whispered, as I like to call it.

"Doctor right now that plans the only plan we've got. I'd rather take the slim chance of us getting out alive then the impossible acceptation we won't, now go, on three go!" I said, looking at the leader who was confused as to why we were so quiet.

"Ready!" he said, as I stole a glance at him... It might just be my last. No! Don't think like that!

"1, 2, 3!" I exclaimed the three as the Doctor rushed forward, grabbing his three friends in the process and literally dragging them through the TARDIS doors, just about managing to avoid the badly aimed bullets flying towards them.

As they ran I turned in the opposite direction running straight over to the controls and overloading everything, every switch, every dial, every button that should be pressed or should not be pressed, believe me, I pressed it! As I finished that warning signals started to flash as the machine prepared to self destruct. I failed to see how the Leader switched his position, so the gun was now aimed at me (again I may add) as I ran, full pelt towards the safety of the TARDIS. I failed to notice the sound of a gun being fired until I had run past him and forward in to the TARDIS as the ship exploded around me. I failed to notice the blood on my hands as I pressed them to the wound. And I failed to notice the pain in my chest until I collapsed against the doors on the inside of the trusty time machine.

All the things I had missed being the signals that I had, indeed just been shot, again.

**OMG! Kim's been shot? Will she regenerate? And what about the baby... Dangerous times to be rewriting every cell in your body... So what will happen? **

**+++ as I didn't upload yesterday another chapter will probably be up tomorrow! See you then... :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter TWENTY FIVE**

**Good evening! How are you all! As promised. Here is another chapter! Hope this makes up for being late! Enjoy! ;)**

In some subconscious part of my mind, I knew I had been shot. I knew I was most probably dead on the TARDIS floor and I also knew that the Doctor would most probably be rampaging. This was only known in the small part of my brain though; most of it was filled with memories. Memories that were both old and new. Old because they came from so long ago, back when the Time Lords were still a race rather than two people and back when Gallifrey was fine. New because I had forgotten them until now... Everything I did, my children, my husband, every single thing I had done in all my 700+ years, but with the good memories came the bad. Every bad thing I have ever done, every death which was partly my fault, every unnecessary injury of the innocent. Plus what I did to the Darkness, how I had destroyed their home and most of their race when they had threatened to kill my son...

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a subconscious pull, dragging me to, who knows were. For the first time in what felt like ages, I opened my eyes. There were no memories clouding my vision, they just lurked in my thoughts. In front of me was a bright light and, as my eyes adjusted I realised it was a light you would expect to find on a ceiling. I was confused at this, until I came to the conclusion I was lying down...

"Hello?" I said as I looked around me. I appeared to be in the medical bay of the TARDIS and I was currently atop one of the beds.

When I got no reply I swung my legs over the side and stood up, narrowly avoiding falling over as the blood rushed to my head. I walked through the door and wandered down the corridor wearing a pair of loose white shorts and a strap top. Hmm, someone must've changed me...

As I walked round the third corner I stopped a smile spreading across my face as I spotted them. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Jack. My friends. The Doctor was holding three glasses of water and nearly spilled them as he walked into the others, who had stopped and were now staring at me completely gobsmacked. He looked between them before following their gazes, all of which rested on me. This time he did drop the glasses. I ran full sprint towards him and jumping up so my legs rapped around his waist as he caught me.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Um, I don't..." he said, befuddled as he rested me on the floor, looking down at me.

"So..." I stated, looking at their puzzled faces. "What did I miss?"

"Kim! The Doctor exclaimed "You've been out for 2 months!"

"2 MONTHS!" I exclaimed back "What the hell happened?"

**The Doctors point of view: A few months back.**

I heard Kim come through the TARDIS doors as I set the time machine in motion. I breathed a sigh of relief, we'd made it, we were safe and could go about our norma- Well, not so normal lives. All of us failed to notice how Kim was lying (unconscious) against the TARDIS doors, until I turned round to face her. At first I thought she was just tired, upon further inspection I noticed the patch of red spreading across her chest.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I leaped over the railing, closely followed by Rory.

Rory instantly checked her pulse.

"She has a pulse..." he started, though he had, had trouble finding it "But it's extremely weak! Won't she regenerate?"

"Regeneration is a complex thing; while she's pregnant it would most likely injure or kill the baby. Her body's trying to put the baby first and risking both their lives in the process..."

I jumped up instantly and sprinted to the console, darting round it like a greyhound on a track, typing in the co-ordinates for Sister's of the Infinite Scyscim Hospital as I went, praying to Rassilion she would be okay.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Everyone jumped as I kicked open the doors to the hospital, carrying Kim in my arms with Rory keeping a constant monitoring over her pulse, which by now was near silent. One of the sister's ran up, instantly spotting who I was and then realising the condition of the girl I held in my arms. She instantly called over a senior sister and immediately after led us to a room.

"What happened Doctor?" She asked as I walked quickly beside her.

"Long story short, she got shot, oh and she's also pregnant... and a Time Lord." I said as I rounded the corner into the room before laying her down on the bed.

"Time Lord?" She asked, I just replied with a nod as the group of sisters worked around her "You are the last of your kind!"

"Well now there are two of us, but there won't be much longer if you don't help her, go!" I said, as she fluttered into the group, calling out to them about the patient.

After a while, they had taken Kim of to surgery, out of every hospital in the universe, this one knew the most about a Time Lord anatomy, I just hope that'll be enough...

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Kim had returned from surgery, deathly pale, but alive... just. After must persuasion the Doctors had allowed us to take her back to the TARDIS, after all she was the one who knew the most about our race. The TARDIS promised me she would look after Kim to the best of her ability, and would give her everything she needed. All I had to do was wait... Harder then it seems.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Rory?" Amy yelled, barely able to hear herself think with all the crashes coming from behind her.

"Yeah, Amy is everything okay?" he asked, struggling to hear over the bad line. I wasn't helping.

"Yeah Rory, just get back here, just forget the shopping and run, he's trashing the place, Jack's trying to calm him down."She said, stopping when she heard a clatter followed by a large smash. "Err, I gotta go, that sounded expensive!" She yelled into the phone as she started to run.

She found me in the kitchen, finally sitting still, for the first time in about 20 minutes. Jack was quietly sweeping glass of the floor; the whole surfaces were smashed in. Amy quietly came and sat at the table, by me.

"Hey." She said as she sat next to me. I ignored her. "She'll be okay you know..."

"She's been in a coma for two months!" I shouted, as Amy flinched, before trying to calm me back down.

"She, just needs to rest, grab some water, calm yourself down and we'll go see how she is. Okay?" She asked, directing me to the tap.

"Okay..." I replied

**Kim's point of view: Now.**

"Anyway, eventually you came out of the surgery and everything went fine, so I bought you back to the TARDIS and she made sure you got everything you needed." The Doctor said.

"And I was in a coma for two months!" I said as I leant against the console chair, now changed and raring to go.

"Your mind needed time to rest; you'd been through a phenomenal amount." The Doctor replied.

"But I'm fine now?" I asked him.

"I asked the TARDIS to do a scan and yes, your 110%!" He said, happily, smiling for what must've been the first in ages.

"Hang on?" I said, as I remembered something, how could I have ever forgotten. The baby "Is the baby okay?" I asked, timidly, knowing I was probably white as a sheet and not particularly wanting to know the answer.

"The baby's fine!" he assured me, as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Your body put the bay first, nearly killing you in the process..."

"Thank Rassilion for that!" I said, with a laugh, before breathing out deeply.

"Yep you're both fit and healthy!" the Doctor replied, obviously overjoyed.

"Can we go somewhere then?" I asked "It's nothing big, no adventure no running, I just wanted to pop into Cardiff to see a friend."

"And who is this friend?" he asked, as I realised I'd never mentioned her before.

"Oh, her name's Kiera, we want to college together. I haven't seen her in ages and it would be nice to talk to someone normal well, normalish, no offense!" I said as the Doctor raced round the console.

"No it would be good for you! We'll all come. Next stop... Cardiff!"

**OHHH! A friend? Who is this I wonder? Let the completely barmy and, believe it or not quite planned adventure continue! I've been really happy with the amount of reviews I've been getting, can we keep it up? Of course we can! We're all epic!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter TWENTY SIX**

**Hello lovelies! How are you all! I know I (once again :/ ) didn't update for a while, but I was really busy! Believe it or not, outside of the wonders of Fanfiction I have a life! Unfortunately it's reality so is never as fun!**

**Anyho! Next chapter...**

**Third person, cause it's easier...**

Kiera Phillips was sat in her house, her laptop in front of her as she scoured through YouTube. Clicking on to the tab which held Facebook she checked for notifications to do with her college friend. Kim. They had been such good friends in college and then... Nothing. No texts, no visits, no messages for six months! She had been worried but in the end had to settle for the conclusion that she was a big girl now and had to make her own decisions and find her own way in life.

"Kiera, you there?" She heard a familiar voice, that she hadn't expected to hear again, shout through the letter box... She really needed to fix that doorbell.

She got up and walked up to the door, wondering if she had, had more than enough to drink already. As she opened it she was indeed faced by Kim.

"Oh my god!" She said as the girl in front of her smiled.

**Kim's point of view. Well the introductions over now...**

Kiera stood there, completely gobsmacked as I stared at her, she looked the same as I remembered, no dramatic changes and it was nice to know she still lived in Cardiff.

"Where the fuck have you been!" she screeched as I winced, the Doctor must've got his timing wrong... Again...

"How long has it been since I saw you last?" She looked confused at my question, but I was always a bit barmy so she answered me anyway.

"Six months! Six months, with not one word! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She shouted as I turned to the Doctor who was hiding out of sight by the wall.

"Got your timing wrong then!" I asked him as he looked apologetically at me.

"Sorry..." he tried as I rolled my eyes.

"Accepted, but next time I'm driving, she likes me anyway!" I replied as I pulled him out of his hiding place along with Amy, Rory and Jack.

"Anyway, can we come in? I have so much to explain. And I like someone human to explain it to!" I said, trying to remember how big this house was, it might be a squeeze with all of us...

"Yeah, come on in!" She said excitedly, before seeming to stop and think. "Hang on! Did you just say someone Human?"

I rolled my eyes and walked past her, letting myself into the lounge and stealing her laptop, checking my Facebook as I did so and sitting down on the sofa next to the Doctor and Amy, as Rory and Jack took their positions in the armchair. Kiera walked in after us, watching me as I searched her internet before snapping the lip down on the computer and looking up at her. Indicating for her to sit down.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked as she searched my gaze, smiling slightly and obviously glad to see me.

"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you once in the last few months!" She exclaimed as I looked down at the floor.

"Do you want the honest truth?" I asked her. She nodded solemnly as I smiled. "I've been travelling through time and space in a bigger on the inside blue box..."

"You know I actually believe you!" She said, completely shocking me. "I've always believed in time travel and things like that." I smiled at the memories.

"Okay I'm just gonna tell you everything in a great long ramble sesh, Okay?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Ramble ahead, I'm listening." She replied, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, first things first, I'm not human." I stopped briefly here as she raised an eyebrow. "And neither is the Doctor, we're both Time Lords. The last of the Time Lords to be precise. Secondly I've just been in a coma for two months, following being shot in the chest by this group of people known as the Darkness who I just killed...Again. I also got shot in the arm. The reason they were out to kill me is because I'm actually 752 and I destroyed their planet and most of their race when the threatened to kill my son. Who is now dead along with the rest of my family. And to top it all off..." I stopped, letting her know to prepare herself. "I'm pregnant."

As I said this, I grabbed the Doctors hand and entwined her fingers, letting her know that we are together.

She blinked a few times, before watching me and the Doctor together. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm happy for you!" She said, as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry you got shot though."

"It's all part of the job description..." I said as I looked at the Doctor. "You could apply if you like..."

"Apply for what?" She said, though another smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"For that job, we still owe Amy and Rory an anniversary present, so they get a trip somewhere, there's gonna be a vacancy. Care to fill it... Though I'm afraid you won't get paid..." I said, returning to my normal, rambling self.

"OMG! Really! I would love to!" she said, before seeming to think. "But I've got responsibilities; I have college, not all of us dropped out unexpectedly like you!" She replied, looking forlorn.

"Duh! Time machine!" I said, slapping my forehead at how she forgot this.

"But are you sure I won't be interrupting anything?" she replied, looking between us.

"Do you want to come or not?" I asked, smiling. "Because at the moment I'm getting the impression you don't!"

"Of course I do, let's go!" she practically shouted at me.

"Bloody hell, you're like a bloody yoyo!" I said as I stood up and led her out of the house. The TARDIS awaits...

**And that it does! The TARDIS awaits the gang. So what next, you ask? What nutty adventures, crazy turmoil and evil cliff-hangers will come next? You have to review to find out :P **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter TWENTY SEVEN**

**Once again I would like to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers! As well as a whooping great thanks to kie1993 for helping me with everything and being really supportive and a brilliant friend! :D I also recommend her story I'll never truly leave you! A joy to read! :)**

**I would also like everyone to take the time to read Poli Bears newest story, titled The Endless War (Note: You may want to read her story Chime in the Night before hand!) It is beautifully written and a joy to read and I find it heartbreaking that this talented writer is not getting the credit or feedback they deserve! Please read!**

**ANYWAY EnJoY!**

The sun was setting as I led Kiera out of the house, dragging the Doctor behind me. Our shadows danced as we moved, ever changing as the sun crept lower in the sky. We had made her wait here as we dropped of the Ponds, so it was now just me, her and the Doctor. Jack had, had to go back home to. I came to the TARDIS and stopped, letting go of the Doctors hand and running to her, an excited Kiera in tow. I leant against the doors, letting her catch up with me as her face mimicked mine. A fake serious which wasn't actually that serious considering I had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Remember what I told you, bigger on the inside!" I said to her as she nodded a smile forming on her lips.

I pushed the doors open, revealing the stunningly beautiful ship that lay within. Running up to the console with a flourish, I danced round the TARDIS's glass floor, spinning and twirling before stopping to admire the, frankly brilliant, expression on Kiera's face. She was standing there, open mouthed as she took it all in. Slowly she walked up to the console and, since the Doctor was still at the doors, I took it upon myself to give her a quick wiz round of what everything does.

"We have the zigzag plotter!" I said, pointing to everything I mentioned while I skipped happily round my home. "Tomato sauce, Mustard. Ah and the Pinball machine, which doesn't really do anything, but it's a laugh when you're bored!" I tapped the glass as I moved on "Then of course there's the random buttons and leavers we thought best to leave alone, don't want to be blowing a hole in the space, time continuum and the stabilisers!" I said, stopping in front of them. "Which the Doctor still doesn't use, could've saved many a bruise if he had thought to use them, but alas, I got stuck with the idiot!"

"Oi, watch it!" he said from the Doors as he moved to stand by me.

"Were shall we take her?" I asked him as Kiera continued to take in the TARDIS's beauty. "Lord Betwarde? We haven't seen him in ages; I wanna see little Kaysa, Edswa and Losele again!"

"Might as well, nothing bad ever happens there, it's a nice safe journey." The Doctor said as he too danced round the console, helping me fly her.

"Yay!" I squeaked as I ran to the doors. "Kiera, prepare to meet Lord Betwarde!" I said to her as she followed behind me and the Doctor.

I flung the doors open, expecting to see the beautiful gardens with the children running up to me again. What I really saw shocked me to the core.

The once beautiful gardens lay in tattered and burnt remains, the harmonious greens, blues, baby pinks and purples now turned to a scene resembling a black and white photo of a battleground. The house, once stood proudly on the hill, was now no more then another pile of rubble. Hearing a faint sound from behind the TARDIS, I turned, ever so slowly and dreading what I would find, to see Lord Betwarde, collapsed on the ground. Judging by the bright, crimson stain working its way through his clothes, I guessed he had been shot. Tears glistened in my eyes as I ran towards him, kneeling in front of him and helping him up so he could look me in the eye. I felt the Doctor and Kiera kneel beside me as I spoke.

"W-What happened here!" I whispered, still looking round at the destroyed gardens.

"They came" He whispered, his voice barely audible as he strained to talk.

"Who came?" Kiera asked, not knowing about anything that had happened here, like the rest of us really.

"The- the Darkness" he croaked as I gasped, that's impossible, I killed them.

"But there gone, I killed them!" I said, this time it was Kiera's turn to gasp, I forgot she knew nothing about this... What so ever.

"You killed a group of them" he mumbled, now struggling for every breath. "The real thing is so much more powerful, so much more dangerous. What did he tell you, the one who made you faint, what did he say?"

"That- that the Doctor or I must die..." I barely whispered, as I turned to face the Doctor, he had a look of complete horror on his face. This is the first time he's heard of this.

"You're both still here; it's a fixed point in time, no running, no turning back. It must hap-" Betwarde gave on last strangled breath, before his gaze lost focus and all was silent. Gently I ran a hand over his face to close his eyelids, before stepping up and searching for the children, surly they couldn't be dead to...

As I walked up to the house, the Doctor and Kiera (This couldn't be a nice first trip for her) followed silently behind me, both knowing from experience that it is not a good idea to talk to me when I'm upset. I came to the house and scoured round for any signs of life. A faint flick came from beside me as I ran over. There huddled under the protective stance of the mother (who was deathly still and did not appear to be breathing) was Edswa, Losele and little Kaysa, all of them looked terrible and only after further inspection did I notice that Edswa and Losele weren't breathing. Checking there pulses I ran a hand over my face. Nothing. Tears now streaming from my eyes I knelt down to Kaysa, carefully extricating her from the huddle and holding her to my chest as I sat on the floor, Kiera and The Doctor standing above me. She stirred, before waking and looking me directly in the eye.

"Kim?" She whispered, barely able to get enough air into her lungs let alone speak. "Why are you crying?" She was getting weaker, that was visibly obvious and she'd never make it back to the TARDIS.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be okay. I'm the queen of okay!" I said, smiling gently at her as she drifted off to a never ending sleep in my arms.

And I cried. By Rassilion I cried.

**OH NO! I was differing whether to put this chapter in, but it makes more sense if it is!**

**To all those who loved little Kaysa, Edswa and Losele, I'm sorry but this is what the Darkness would really do...**

**May they Rest In Peace :( **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter TWENTY EIGHT**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed! Again I know but really I'm grateful! :) Big hugs to all who felt sad at the end of the last chapter, I needed a few after writing it... Here's the next chapter, hopefully it'll make you all feel better! **

**Disclaimer: You have ****NO**** idea how hard it is to get hold of the rights to Doctor Who! I'm exhausted and still nothing. Everything familiar goes to the BBC... For now :P**

"WHY THEM!" I screamed as I literally destroyed most of the TARDIS's library, ignoring the ships protests. Kiera stood behind the Doctor at the door; he knew the anger of a Time Lord is a dangerous thing to mess with. I was fuming! A whole family, ripped apart because of me... Just more thing added to the very, very, very long 'Bad things Kim has done in her life' list, which, by now, was getting to a ridiculous length.

The library was a mess by the time I had calmed down enough to think through my actions. Bookshelves were overturned, spilling age old classics that were probably first additions into the Olympic sized swimming pool. Most of the water from said pool was now covering the wooden floor, leaving it damp and cold underfoot. The chairs were scattered around the room, completely torn out from their usual symmetrical stance against the wall. Then there was Kiera, one of my best friends standing behind my distraught lover, completely petrified... Of me. I took a deep breath, before walking over and burying my face in the Doctor's shoulder and reaching for Kiera to participate in the hug also.

"I am so sorry!" I said to them, as we pulled away. Kiera was taking all this in her stride, which was a bit confusing and slightly worrying...

"It's okay!" Kiera said, as the Doctor kissed my forehead, "You've had so much to go through, but I think I know who can help..."

"Kiera, what aren't you telling me?" I asked her.

"Come with me." She instructed as we made our way to the control room.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Kiera had instructed us to land somewhere near the outskirts of New York, telling us the exact time to land (which the Doctor would probably miss anyway). I watched her the whole way, as she continued to avoid my gaze. Kiera was one of my best friends, but she seemed, almost changed, and I was finding it hard to trust people recently.

We landed around five minutes later. I was the first to step out of the safety of the TARDIS and was met with a rather posh looking skyscraper before me. It looked like a normal office building, if said normal office building usually had military officers in camouflage uniforms, with a signature red beret to top it off. UNIT. Barrel of laughs, especially when you're a Time Travelling (Pregnant) alien of an endangered species, it's a bit hard to know which members of the group are on your side...

"You're part of UNIT?" I asked, Kiera as she led us into the building, flashing her I.D to everyone who stopped our advance.

"Yeah, don't sound too disappointed." She said, still not looking me in the eye.

"Oh no, UNIT's fine, if there actually on our side this time, hey Doctor!" I said, as he mumbled in response. I knew of the time UNIT had tried to seal of a portal, trapping the Doctor and a bus full of people inside and I also knew of the time one of UNIT's soldiers had worked with aliens to tell everyone the Doctor is dead, and when he showed up tried to kill him. I also knew there were some brilliant people working at UNIT, some of which are friends of the Doctor's. But sometimes the cons outweigh the pros...

"We are on your side, I apologise Doctor, on behalf of UNIT for the things some of our recruits have done to you, but this time we are truly here to help." She said, as she stopped outside a rather posh looking door. "I was recruited by UNIT when you first left Cardiff to travel with the Doctor, UNIT were keeping an eye on you for quite a while, and they knew you were special. When you left they hired me, as I had the brains and most likely hood to find you, and here you are. We understand the Time Lords are an endangered species and we want nothing more than for you, the Doctor and your child to be safe. I am your friend, look at me and tell me I'm lying!" And I couldn't, it was blatantly obvious she was telling the truth. All I could do was nod at her as she led us through the doors.

"Martha Jones!" the Doctor announced as he saw her behind the desk, "Seems you've been promoted!"

"Doctor!" The pretty, dark skinned woman behind the desk replied as she rose, coming over to shake my hand and give the Doctor a hug. "I see you've regenerated, I like it!"

"Why thank you!" the Doctor said, reaching up to straighten his bowtie, but rethinking this when he remembered it wasn't there.

"And you must be Kim!" She said, giving me a hug as well. "We've heard a lot about you, up here in the medical department!"

"All good I hope!" I said, before rethinking this "Actually with bad and good ratio you've probably heard quite a lot of bad as well..."

"Nobody's perfect!" She said sympathetically

"Don't I know it..." I whispered, not really intending for anyone to hear me, they did.

The room was thrown into a slightly awkward silence, nothing like a depressed, pregnant alien to darken the mood... I really need to learn to be happy; the problem is I don't think anyone teaches happiness. Everyone has Bad and Good days, with Time Lords there's completely bonkers days and, quite frankly, suicidal days...

"Why exactly are we up here, in the medical department?" I asked, looking around at the windows leading to different medical bays.

"UNIT just wanted to check you over, we understand you are pregnant and we want to check everything's okay." Kiera explained to me.

"Umm, no offense, but I doubt that UNIT know enough about Time Lord anatomy, to really know what they are doing..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"We know more than any of the hospitals, we probably now more than anyone. Bar you two of course." Martha said a little two keenly.

"The TARDIS is actually the best at Time Lord medicine and health, she has everything I need." I argued, getting slightly annoyed.

Martha reached forward to touch my arm, as soon as I noticed I stepped closer to the Doctor, moving out of her way. Her hand stayed raised for a second, before she gave up and let the limb fall lifelessly to her side, breathing out a heavy sigh as she did so.

"Just let me check you over!" She sighed, obviously getting annoyed with me now.

"Look," I said, fixing her with a cold, hard gaze. "I'm not fond of UNIT as it is, so do NOT push it. If I were you I would leave me alone, because if not I will be out of that door faster than the TARDIS can make it to Pentagon 5, do I make myself perfectly clear."

"Yes ma'am." Martha replied as she looked between me and the Doctor, before walking back to her desk.

"And don't call me that please, I have a name." I said, as I followed Kiera out of the doors, once again appearing in the hallway.

We continued to walk along the hallway, passing, god knows how many doors as we searched for our destination. We finally came to rest in front of a metal door, which looked a bit odd amidst the wooden orientated hall. Kiera turned to face me and the Doctor, as I mentally sighed, she looked a bit pissed at me, but she'd my best friend, she'll be fine.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked Kiera, as his arm snaked around my abdomen.

"The meeting room, everyone wants to see you to discuss the recent threats." Kiera replied. "Ready?"

I nodded solemnly, hoping that this conversation would go better then the last. I walked through the doors to be faced with a large room, a glass table at the centre with three empty chairs at the far end. As I walked in, everyone rose from the chair and, for the love of Rassilion no one knows why, saluted!

"Don't do that!" I said, as they let their arms fall, once they did this I took my seat at the head of the table, letting Kiera and the Doctor take their seats to either side.

The man closest to the Doctor rose in his seat, smiling at each of us before turning to face the rest of the room...

This is gonna be interesting.

**I have nothing against Martha. But for the purpose of this story I only wanted her to be in it for a very short period of time, just to show the fact this is the UNIT headquarters in New York :) Review please! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter TWENTY NINE**

**Hello all! Hope you all well and ready for a new chapter! This being my first Fanfiction, I've been really glad with the feedback I've received and how well it has gone so far! Thanks all! :D**

**Disclaimer: For the past Twenty eight chapters (!) I have had to say I do not own Doctor Who, I now have to say it again for the Twenty ninth! Lets all hope that for chapter Thirty, Doctor who belong to me!**

**BUT for now all rights to the BBC, except Kim and the Baby and anything else that isn't familiar, It's all mine! :D**

After a rather awkward welcoming, well awkward on my part, everyone had settled back down in their seats and was talking through a 'foolproof' plan. This said a lot about the IQ of the UNIT team. So far the plan was to literally break in and arrest the Darkness. Gee, why didn't I think of that...?

"So basically, we just need Kim and the Doctor to track them down and we can take it from there-"

The Doctor and I face palmed.

"Can I interrupt, because I'm going to anyway?" I said, as the man, who had introduced himself a Mr. Griffby, nodded. "This plan wouldn't work on a human! No offense, but the Darkness is significantly more intelligent and their technology more advanced than that of earths, they managed to make me faint, just to talk to me, using their minds! It's not going to work."

"Miss, with all dear respect this plan can be carried out with or without you, if you do not like it, you can leave, this is no longer your business." He said, as I laughed, the Doctor subconsciously grabbing onto my arm to stop my anger overtaking me again.

I stood up, with my hands on the table, shaking my head slightly as I smiled at the floor.

"This is my business in every way universally possible, UNIT do not need to get involved and I will not let you. Not only because I don't like you, but because I will not have innocent people dragged into this shit! Because if I had a choice I wouldn't get involved with these people, they will kill anyone who gets in their way." I said, to the people around the table.

"We are already involved!" Mr. Griffby argued. "You cannot just stop us. You will tell us where the Darkness is and then stay out of the way."

"You haven't got the right to tell me, when and where to go!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the desk. "If you think I will just step aside, you don't know a thing about me!"

"Ma'am this stress cannot be good for you, especially in your condition." One of the women to the side of me said, cautiously.

I glared at her as I stepped out of my chair, the Doctor still holding onto my arm, causing him to rise with me. I walked round to Mr. Griffby, at the other edge of the table, everyone's eyes on me as I moved, before coming to him. He stood, dead still, his gaze fixed on a painting directly in front of him as I walked up to him, my lips by his ear.

"I will not be ordered around by UNIT. You will stay away from me and my family, and let me deal with all the shit the universe throws at me. It doesn't take a lot to make UNIT nonexistent. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I stated in a deathly tone. He nodded grimly, not turning to look at me. I turned to walk out the room, before half turning to face the room again.

"Kiera?" I said, as she looked up at me. "You have to choose, your best friend or UNIT?"

She smiled at me. "My best friend every time!" I smiled back at her, linking my arm through hers as we walked back towards the TARDIS, leaving UNIT behind us.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Back in the TARDIS I was beginning to rethink my actions, I'd been a tad threatening. We didn't want earth thinking the remaining Time Lords were like that...

"I shouldn't have done that, should I?" I said, as I leaned against the railings in the console room

"Nope" The Doctor said, a smile playing on his lips.

"You must admit though, I kicked some UNIT shaped ass!" I exclaimed, and heard Kiera fall into a fit of hysterics from the other side of the console.

I joined her. It felt good to laugh, to leave the worries behind me and have fun again. Just like old times. It was then I remembered something rather important, that we'd failed to do. I was roughly three months pregnant; we haven't even had a scan yet! I ran a hand over my stomach, noticing the growing bulge that was firm to touch. Both the Doctor and Kiera watched this, the Doctors face turning to a smile as he walked over and gave me a hug, placing a hand on my abdomen, just over mine.

"Do you have an ultrasound in the med bay?" I asked him, glancing briefly at Kiera, who was watching the scene with a smile on her face.

"Of course, though it hasn't been used in a while, I think the last time must've been on Nysalon when that woman completely forgot she was pregnant and I had to remind her..." he said, glancing off into space.

Grabbing an excited Kiera I led her up the TARDIS stairs, through the many, many, _many _corridors and through the doors of the medical bay. I sat down on one of the many hospital style beds, complete with white sheets and pillows, when the peace was interrupted by the mad man, we all call the Doctor, running through the door way, and literally skidding by a stop by the side of 'my' bed.

"Alrighty then!" he said, as he wheeled the scanned over to sit beside me. "Are we sitting comfortably?"

"No Doctor, these beds are so uncomfortable, it's like sitting on nails!" I complained, a serious look on my face.

"The TARDIS put these in specially, there meant to be top of the range..." he pouted, making him look even more adorable, if such a thing was possible...

"I'm kidding Doctor, may we proceed?" I said, lifting up my top to expose the bump.

"Lets!" he exclaimed as he squirted some of the (Bloody cold, I may add) gel to my stomach, before picking up the ultrasound and running it over the gel, as a picture flashed up on the screen.

The grainy black and white picture, showed our baby, I took the Doctors free hand, as Kiera came forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. All of us watched, spellbound. The little legs, and the little arms. The tiny fingers and the tiny toes, plus the colossal head... But it was perfect, my baby was perfect.

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I couldn't take my eyes of my little Time Lord.

**AWWWW! Don't you just love the happy family! :D But will they stay this happy? Will it always be plain sailing and relaxing days on the TARDIS?**

**All will be reviled in the next chapter, so if you want to know, which I hope you do, you have to **

**REVIEW! Please... *Puppy dog eyes* :D See you all soon! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter THIRTY**

**I'm BAAACCKKK! As you have all probably realised, I haven't uploaded any chapters in over a week, but I was moving! And the internet got taken down (I know it was a tragedy! :'() But anyhoo I am back noe=w and bring another chapter, if you thought the adventure was over, you have another thing coming! :P**

As I walked down the TARDIS steps the next day, I found the Doctor and Kiera in the kitchen, making what smelt like bacon and eggs. My stomach growled aggressively and I had to keep reminding myself that I was eating for two now. I took my seat at the table, just as the Doctor laid my food before me, quickly rinsing of the dishes and leading Kiera to her seat before finally sitting down himself. It was quiet for a few minutes, peaceful; I went and broke the peace.

"I can't believe you worked for UNIT, I mean UNIT, really?" I asked Kiera, laughing to myself.

"Yeah, well..." she replied, looking at me through her hair.

"But UNIT, I mean, god they are a bad piece of work!" I said, quite seriously now, briefly noticing the warning look on the Doctor's face.

"WELL I HAD NO CHOICE!" Kiera practically screamed, I'd obviously take it a bit too far... "You left, no trace, nothing!"

"I said sorry!" I shouted back, the hormones kicking in.

"But I've had to put up with it, not knowing where you were. I'm like your mother, you had no family on earth, I substituted for that and I worry." She said, her voice melting back to normal, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"KIERA, wait!" I shouted along the corridor, feeling incredibly guilty.

No reply.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Once again, I was sat at the bottom of the pool. I come here when I want to think, it's tranquil and stunningly beautiful. The lights hit the water just so, and little rainbows danced across the liquid, swimming back up to the surface, I swam to the controls on the edge of the pool, scanning across them for the heat control, it was a bit warm in here. Finding that I adjusted it to fit, but just as I was about to retreat back to the depths of the pool, I spotted a very peculiar button.

_Friendly Aquarium? _

"If I press this button and then get bitten by some poisonous devil fish, I swear to you, I will leave you alone in Leadworth for a week, the boredom would be a new low for you" I said, pointing my finger towards the ceiling and glaring at the multicoloured swirls patented across it.

Hearing no reply from the TARDIS, gingerly I reached out and swept my finger onto the touch screen control. I nearly had a double heart failure when several hidden flaps of the pool opened, allowing several different species of fish to swim through and join me. I smiled as I dived back under, for a few minutes forgetting my troubles, just so I could sit at the bottom and watched the tropical fish swim by.

_Kim dear, Kiera is attempting to call you, she's worried why you're at the bottom of the pool, with tropical fish swimming above you. _The TARDIS's voice reached me, as I scrambled to the surface, again.

"Kim, why on earth are you swimming with a load of fish?" Kiera asked me, standing there in her swim suit.

"There my mates" I said, just as a fish swam into my leg. "And were not on earth."

"Well, yeah, were on whatever planet the Doctor managed to crass land us into, again. But, I'll come back later." She said, still seeming a little pissed off at me.

"Kiera, I'm sorry!" I said, as she turned back around. "Now come join the party! And stop dissing the Doctor's driving!" I exclaimed as I dived back under water.

I felt the water ripple above me, indicating that Kiera had indeed taken up my invitation. Soon enough I spotted her as she swam up to me, I continued down to the bottom of the pool, where Kiera joined me I smiled at her as a particularly colourful fish swam up to us, I reached out to touch it's scales, just as it scarpered back to its friends.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

After showering, we'd once again ended up in the console room, me sat on the Doctor's lap and Kiera reading one of the books from the library. I was bored. Even in a ship as big and fun filled as the TARDIS, the boredom soon makes itself known.

"Can we go somewhere, I need the exercise!" I complained, as I leaned back against the Doctors chest, as he kissed my hair.

"Why do you need the exercise?" The Doctor asked me, leaning his head into the hollow of my neck.

"I'm getting fat!" I exclaimed, as Kiera bought her head out of her book.

"That's generally what tends to happen when you're pregnant..." She said, as I rolled my eyes and jumped of my Time Lords lap.

I don't know whether it was getting up to quickly or simply because I'm pregnant, but that jump made me extremely dizzy. I noticed Kiera stand up to head to the library, only to nearly fall against the railings and the Doctor lean his head lazily back against the Time rotor, struggling to keep his eyes open. The next minute, everything was black...

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

I woke up in another, blindingly white room. As my eyes accustomed to the change in light, I searched for the Doctor and Kiera, starting to panic when I found they weren't there. Looking round the room , I found it was nearly identical to the one I had been in before, with the Darkness, this made me panic further.

"Hello again!" An all too cheery voice, I hoped I'd never hear again, sounded from behind me. I stood still, not wanting to face whatever it was.

"Where are they?" I asked, quietly.

"Where are who?" He (Well I'm guessing it's a he) replied, playing dumb.

"You know who!" I exclaimed, spinning round on the spot, as I walked up to the rotten creature (Who was slightly taller then I was expecting) standing before me, completely evading all elements of personal space.

"Calm down, now." He spoke maliciously, as his hand moved to hover over my stomach, "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt!"

I slapped him. Starting to regret that when his expression changed to hatred.

"You're going to regret that!" He hissed, as I heard a scream echo through the corridors. The Doctor.

"Doctor!" I screamed, hoping he could hear me, before I was met with a slap, sending me sprawling onto the floor.

My arms trembled as I pushed myself of the floor, my eyes fixed on the ground beneath me, conjuring up all my dignity as I stood, standing as tall and proud as I could, with the screams still reaching my ears from down the corridor.

"What do you have to say?" He asked me, as I stared on impassively.

"If you think I'll apologise, I won't," I said, as he raised his hand to hit me again. I dodged out the way, just in time. "I will however, give a request. Please, leave them alone. They've done nothing to you and you have no reason to do anything to them. This is between you and me, and I will take everything you throw at me, so long as you leave my friends be."

"A deal!" He said, as he slid a finger down my cheek, while I tried my very hardest, not to flinch.

"But they still stay here..." He started, his eyes lacking all emotion. "As do you."

**You didn't think I killed of my villan did you! OHHH NNOO! Things get so much worse, remember either Kim or the Doctor must die! But will the find a way out of their fate? Only time and reviews will tell! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter THIRTY ONE**

**Hello PARTY PEOPLE! Anyhoo hay! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! (but not in a creepy way or anything :P) **

**Disclaimer: All through this story I have had to state that I do not own Doctor Who, now however, I can say that I do!**

**Bet you believed me for a minute there: /**

**But alas, me still no ownie...**

**Damn! :P**

**The Doctor's POV**

Hatred and pain is a bad combination, it allows the mind to be at its strongest, whereas physically you feel a bit crap, but trust me when I say the mind is such a better thing to have on hand. This is most of the reason I was now sat, beaten and bloodied, leaning heavily against the white washed walls. My head ached as I glared at the other people in the room. I had tried to get out, and succeeded, but I don't know when these bodyguards actually started carrying real weapons, but I bloody hope the others don't.

"Where. Are. They?" I asked, nice and calmly, ignoring the bubbling rage that I never really show.

"Safe, for now." One of them answered, as I breathed a small sigh of relief. Before one of the darkness came forward, connecting his fist with my jaw, knocking me out cold.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Kiera's POV**

Hearing the Doctor's cries had put me on edge. These 'people' where capable of more than UNIT first thought. Then again, that not really surprising, UNIT think they know everything, and all will bow to the mighty cowardice, basically. I was deep in my thought's worrying about the others, when one of the darkness walked in and leaned over me, allowing me to see his face.

"Oh holy shit, and by that I mean, you my friend are one fine looking lad there, ladies man I presume." I said, trying to cover up my mistake by flattering the ugly creature.

"I'm female." I heard a whispered voice say, as the creature expression turned ice cold.

My own expression resembled that of a fish.

"I totally meant that..." I said, just as she raised her hand, slapping me hard round the face.

"How dare you disrespect a member of the darkness!" She hissed at me, as I, unwisely continued.

"Bet you get that look from your mum, has she got a face like a slapped donkeys ass to?" I said, as she once again raised her fist, connecting it with my jaw, and knocking me unconscious.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

I came two in a white room, my eyes blinking rapidly as they reflected of the walls. As my pupils adjusted to the harsh light, I saw a figure move in front of me, I prepared myself for more beatings and sucked in a sharp breath, only to then release it in a heavy sigh of relief as I saw the Doctor's face, but bloody hell did he look rough.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking round for signs of Kim.

"Oh Kiera, thank Rassilion, have they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, bar the numb jaw that taught me not to make fun of their mum... Anyway have you seen Kim, every time I asked I got nothing, antisocial little shits..."I muttered the last bit under my breath meaning he didn't hear me, I think anyway.

"No, they won't let me see her..." he said, the worry obvious on his face. "And yes that's not a good idea, I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked, confused at his guilty expression.

"For dragging you into this, this is nothing to do with you, we're putting you in needless danger!" he said sadly.

"Doctor!" I said, wishing my hands weren't tide behind my back, he look like he needs a hug. "There is no where I'd rather be then with my two best friends. Anyway, we should be worrying about Kim."

"Oh, I know, I can't bear the thought of them hurting her..." he whispered, looking at the floor to hide his emotions.

"She's three months pregnant, surly they can't do anything to bad to her."

"I really wish you were right..." The Doctor whispered, as my face fell, these people are pure evil and I've met some bad shit, these (I refuse to call them people) top them all.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Kim's POV**

I winced in pain as I was once again thrown to the floor, my jaw connecting with the hard wooden ground, leaving a bruise at best. My arms shook with effort as I pushed myself up, falling a few times as the repeated strain I had placed on my arms sent a shock of pain through my shoulders. As I once again tried and failed to sit up, I settled for just letting myself lie, lifelessly on the floor, my eyes showing enough emotion to topple gods as I glared up at the bastard before me. Slowly he knelt before me, gently pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"You know your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash!" I said, as I was met with another slap.

"I think someone needs to learn when it's best for them to stop talking!" he whispered as he clicked his fingers and vanished into thin air, leaving me alone and with way too much time on my hands...

How very unwise of him.

I needed a plan, and a very good one at that, but what did I have to use? Nothing... This may be harder then I first thought.

Pushing myself of the floor, I lent heavily against the wall, I have nothing, but I could use whatever there doing against them, again I know, but it might just work. Only problem is how the bloody hell am I suppose to find out what there doing? My head feels like a grenade, and my stomach's not feeling all too cheery.

Damn morning sickness,

Hang on, is it morning? Dear Rassilion, I haven't the foggiest.

I must've been sitting here for half an hour when suddenly the same Darkness I was speaking to earlier reappear in front of me and stand there with a rotten hand outstretched towards me. I just sat there, completely understanding that he wanted me to go with him, but not particularly wanting to.

He sighed as he grabbed my arm, yanking me off the floor, clicking his fingers as we disappeared... Before straight after reappearing in a hall, with a dining table in its centre, several of the darkness on this table and hundreds more on tables behind me.

"Do you mind!" I said as I yanked my arm away from his hand, receiving a push in the back in return, before being dragged into a chair. Glaring at the Darkness before me, I failed to notice the Doctor and Kiera appear opposite me until they two were forced to sit down.

"Doctor..." I exclaimed, my enthusiasm fizzling out at the end as I was met by several glares, from the Darkness, he watched this with intent, also noting the bruising on my face.

As soon as everyone was sat, food appeared in front of us, I looked down at the meal, which looked like some sort of bone a dog had chewed and then bought to its owner as a gift, I slid the plate away as did the Doctor and Kiera, all of us wearing the same, disgusted face.

"I don't mean to be rude..." I started, as everyone stopped eating to look at me. "actually stuff that, because in all honesty, I do, but I don't quite understand why we are here with you eating, well I don't really know, in all my years I have never seen anything that lives up to this in gag factor, but anyway. Why are we here? All of you hate me so all of you hate the Doctor and Kiera to, no one's talking, there's nothing important going on and I can feel the glares aimed at my back, so unless you're going to tell me exactly what you are up to, I would appreciate it if we could leave."

"As if I'm going to tell you our plan!" he smirked as he looked between us "After what happened last time?"

"Well we didn't really get anywhere, there's too many of you!" I exclaimed as I looked him in the eye from across the table "I'm three months pregnant, for omega's sake, what am I gonna do?" I asked, hoping they'd fall for the same trick twice.

The silence in the room was deafening as I waited for an answer, all eyes were focused on me and their leader, as our slow intakes of breath continued for more minutes. I glanced at the Doctor and Kiera, smiling slightly at them when the Leader wasn't looking, before turning my head back to its original place, as I saw the leader open his mouth to speak.

"Darkness will rise..."

**Ohhh! What are Kim, Kiera and the Doctor going to do! You shall find out in the next chapter. But for me to reveal the next chapter you must review! Mwahaha! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter THIRTY TWO**

**Hello EVERYONE! How are you all!**

**I have to say this because I'm sure a few of you might be a little cross after this chapter, but I won't tell you why it'll ruin it... :/ If you are a bit cross, then read the authors note at the bottom of the page and hopefully it'll clear things up**

**Also I know it looks really short, but I've put in more description then usual and towards the end there a lot of speech from one person so yeah, it is over 1000 words by like 300 do not bad... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No... Still, I know, when is Steven going to realise that all of us would be brilliant as Doctor Who writers! **

Looking across at the Doctor broke my hearts, his face was furlong and I know how much it hurt him to stay there and not prevent the universe dying, and all because of me. Of course he wanted to, but with them threatening me constantly he didn't have much of an option. That's why we were still sat here, all of the darkness chattering around us, Kiera's was sat next to the Doctor, as her eyes scanned round the room, she looks so calm, she takes it all so well, My best friend and my only love, who could be better and worse to be here with me.

I had a plan, of course I did, and the broken thoughts had formed together. But I hadn't told them. They'd never let me carry it through if I did.

"Who said we'd let it!" I hissed as I pushed from the table, although he had muttered those horrible words almost half an hour ago, I carried on the conversation.

Not bothering to speak, the real leader pulled a gun out of his coat, a more futuristic one this time, most probably using a ray rather than bullets.

"Go on then! Shoot me!" I yelled, as I walked right up to him, the darkness starting to rise from their seats at the threat being posed on their leader. "But you won't, you've dedicated your lives to causing me pain, you won't just kill me. That would be getting of lightly."

"We won't let you destroy our plans!" He hissed back, as a deadly smile crossed my face.

"Who's going to stop me?" I said, as I walked another step round him to the controls. At exactly 11:00 a toxic gas would flood the universe, covering it in darkness and killing everything that has a pulse. Like a great big quilt, suffocating the life out of the innocent, taking out there senses one by one.

"You're not the only one with, let's say, unnatural powers!" He said as a black mist swarmed round his hands.

"Oh, but do you know what happens, when two unbeatable powers are placed together!" I asked as a lethal combination of air and fire surrounded my own hands. When I didn't get an answer from the leader, I looked around the room at the other people, all of whom had decided it best not to get in the way. When not receiving an answer from anyone I placed forward my own. "Me neither, let's find out!" As soon as I said this, both of our hands erupted in power as the two forces went forward, trying to gain ground, I looked towards the Doctor and Kiera, who were both down on their hands and knees, the Doctor shielding Kiera from the occasional flying spark of power. Suddenly a huge ripping sound filled the hall, and both mine and the leaders hands dropped as, us, as well as the rest of the hall turned to face it. A huge crack ripped its way across the hall, a black light emanating from it, leading strait into the vortex.

"But I did have a feeling that might happen!" I laughed as I held on to the fixed table, in a way that wouldn't be seen by the Darkness, but would be seen by my friends. Luckily, they followed my lead. "You see, we had two forces that could not be defeated, and neither time nor space could handle that, so what do they do, create a huge vacuum to suck up the offending objects, bearing that in mind, the clean up should begin in three, two, ONE!"

As I said the last number as huge gust of wind swept through the hall and dragged the Darkness into the crack, as the Doctor, Kiera and I held on for dear life. I had timed that the 'vacuum' would continue on like this for about a minute, until everyone of the Darkness were 'cleaned up'. Before it had even finished I found a problem. It had been 45 seconds and already all of the Darkness where within the black lighted room which would take them through to the vortex. However the crack was taking longer than expected to close up and some of the Darkness where starting to walk back towards the opening. The Leader one of them.

I looked to the Doctor, just as he looked at me. As though he read my mind, I saw a tear fall from his eye as he mouthed a '_No' _at me. I could almost feel the crack in my hearts rip apart as I looked at him, with tears falling from my eyes and uttered the last words I would say to him.

"I'm sorry," I said, Kiera looked at me as I ran towards the crack. Not daring to look back for fear of losing my courage, I jumped in, pushing the Darkness down, as the crack closed behind me and the Doctor crumpled to the floor.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Kiera's POV**

"Doctor?" I asked, as he fell to the floor, his gaze fixed on where the crack had just shut. "Doctor, please tell me we can get her back!"

"That crack led to the vortex..." he said, in a broken voice, his gaze still fixed on the air before him. "There's no way to get her back" And then he bowed his head, as silent tears left little streams running down his cheeks.

So it was just the two of us, sitting there together, and mourning our lost friend, one who could never be replaced.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Eventually we had crawled up from our position on the floor, tears still in our eyes as the Doctor reversed the controls, to send us back to the TARDIS.

It was good to see the blue box again, even though I knew it wouldn't be the same without... Well, it hurt to say...

Just as we walked in the door, and the Doctor made his way up to the stairs a video switched onto the TARDIS scanner. "Doctor?" we heard in a familiar voice, as the Doctors head snapped up, before he sprinted to the scanner, me behind him. On the scanner was indeed a video and the person it held was Kim.

"Doctor, it would be you listening to this I presume, and as you know all Time Lord's make a video once they come aboard the TARDIS, in case they die on a journey" We both flinched at this "And I guess, if you're watching this, that must've happened to me..." She smiled slightly here, as if she would want to help him if it happened. "I just wanted to say, that in all my 700+ years I have never been as happy as I am now. With you. I guess I never really felt complete, like there was a piece of me missing, we're like the right two pieces in a jigsaw, we go together perfectly. Anyway, if I have died, I'm so sorry, I know how many people you've lost and the least you need was another person to add to the list. But don't be sad Doctor, I bet I died happy, because I had even a small amount of time with you. The universe needs you, like you need the universe, so get back out there. Protect the worlds! And you know me; I won't be away for long... I love you, I always will." As she said that, the screen turned black and the Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked to his room.

That was the last time I saw him for two weeks...

**I know, I know! That was horrible and you're all probably either really sad or really pissed off at me, but it's my birthday tomorrow so be nice!**

**I will say now that there is one more chapter in this story and that will be up in two or three days, then (drum roll please) I am planning a sequel, so it doesn't all end here people! But there is still so many questions unanswered, you shall have to wait till the next chapter and the sequel to receive the answers! :D Good day, and I shall see you all soon! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter THIRTY THREE**

**And here it is people, the last chapter of 'When I met the Doctor'!**

**I would like to say thank you, to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, added to alerts or even just read this story! It means so much and I love how much feedback I have got from it! THANK YOU!**

**May I take this time to remind everyone that this is not the really the end, there will be a sequel! This Series is now officiously called 'Tempting Time' with this being the first story of it! My sequel will be the next... ENJOY and I shall see you all soon, in 'Happily Ever After, Take 2" (The sequel)**

**Kiera's POV**

I missed Kim, more than anything, she was my best friend. I was upset, extremely upset. But the Doctor, well... He was distraught. I put my feelings aside and saved the tears for later, because right now all of my attention was focused on his bedroom door. He hadn't come out of his room in two weeks, and by the end of the first I started to panic about him.

**1 week earlier.**

"TARDIS?" I asked as I stepped into the control room, her lights were turned off, so the heart was the only thing lighting the room. It was almost like she was mourning to... "TARDIS, send me a sign if you can actually hear me?"

As I said this, the scanner flickered on and then off again, I took this as a yes and walked over to it, stopping when I was there and talking to it.

"I'll take that as a yes; can you tell me if the Doctor's come out of his room AT ALL in the last week, shall we say one flash for no and two for yes?" I asked, feeling stupid at talking to a screen.

One flash.

"Is he handling everything alright, though?" I asked again, getting worried now.

One flash.

"Okay, can we get reinforcements, because I'm actually at a loose end, I don't know what to do?" I pleaded desperately, hoping the TARDIS could fly herself.

Two flashes. Just as I was about to turn away, writing came up on the screen, huge black capital that clearly stated the words HANG ON! I did just that, grabbing onto the railing as I was flung from side to side; trying to forget that the last time we had been in the console room properly was with... Kim...

With one last bone crunching shudder, the TARDIS lurched forward, before coming to rest with me now upside down on the chair, despite having held on to the railing. Running over to the doors, I stepped out into a hotel apartment, hoping it was Amy and Rory's I walked through to the kitchen. As I walked in I saw them, happily sat at the table, laughing, as they ate some sort of purple cake. It seemed a shame to spoil their present by making them come with me. But really, what choice do I have?

I cleared my throat, as they practically jumped out of their seat, spinning to face me and momentarily relaxing.

"I need your help!" I said, as their faces turned to worry.

"What do you mean, how did you get here?" Amy asked as she looked through the door and spotted the TARDIS.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked, pulling up a chair and preparing myself for their questions. "I need your help!" I repeated.

"With what, what's happened?" Rory asked me, as a tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it viscously away, fighting to keep strong.

"Kim..." I sad, not being able to bring myself to say the rest.

"What about Kim, tell us." Rory continued, as Amy took my hand.

"She's dead." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"What!" Amy exclaimed, as the tears started flowing freely down my face. "Oh my god, is the Doctor okay?"

"That's why I'm here!" I said, wiping the tears away, only for them to be replaced by new ones. "He hasn't stepped out of his room in over a week, he won't answer me through his door, the number of phone calls we have had to the TARDIS and not one of them has been received, I really need your help!"

"Come on!" Amy said, pulling me into a hug, then signalling to Rory to go to the TARDIS, "Let's get you in the TARDIS, then we'll get the Doctor."

When we came to the TARDIS, Rory instantly went to the kitchen, coming back with a freshly made mug of tea for me. I tried, I really did, to tell them about Kim's death, but it just made me sadder, in the end I just had to settle for showing them the video she had left to the Doctor, by the end of which there were tears in all our eyes.

"We really need to get the Doctor out of his room!" I said, as we got up to clear the mugs away, instead abandoning these in search of his bedroom.

**4 Days later**

And here we still were, sat outside the Doctor's bedroom. We'd come no further to getting him to come out then I had alone, all of our pleas seemed to be falling on deaf ears, and, quite frankly, I'd had enough. I can understand that he is upset, I mean we all are! But this is not what Kim wanted, and as her best friend, I want to make sure her last wish comes true!

Standing up I walked over to the door, pushing against it with my hand and noticing that for the first time in nearly two weeks it was open. Sending a silent 'thank you' to the TARDIS, I walked in and noticed the Doctor standing in the corner, looking out at the worlds floating past. The first thing I did was walk up behind him and grab his bowtie (Hang on, Bowtie, he took that off!) and dragging him out of the door and into the waiting arms of Amy, who righted him, before looking over at me.

"Hey, don't touch the bowtie, what has it done to you!" He spat angrily, and I could see he had resorted to anger over Kim's death. Yay.

I half noticed Rory cringe at the words.

"Well the bowtie is attached to the man I need!" I spat back, not in a particularly jolly mood either.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but why are you wearing the bowtie, I thought you took it off?" Amy said, quietly, as the Doctor's eyes fell and his expression turned saddened.

"It was our thing; there are still burn marks from where she attempted to set fire to it..." The Doctor sat sadly.

"Doctor." I said, as he looked up at me sadly, "I know how you feel, she was my best friend, after all, but she didn't want this. The universe needs you as much as you need the universe, and Kim always knew that" I noticed he cringed at the name "She wouldn't want you to mope around and stay in your room for weeks! And I'm not going to let her last wish be ignored, not when it meant so much to her!"

My speech was cut off, by the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines wheezing as she landed. A confused look crossed all of our faces as we walked to the control room. Immediately the Doctor pulled up the scanner, and checked over the readings.

"Cardiff?" He asked the console, "Why have you brought us to Cardiff."

"Again..." Amy added.

"Well, we might want to move her, otherwise someone's gonna notice or walk into us!" I said, stepping round the console, by the Doctor.

"Perception filter, makes everyone basically blind to the TARDIS, they avoid it and don't notice it, cleaver really. No one can see us." He said, his saddened gaze fixed on the glass floor.

And just like that, as if by magic under command of those words, we heard the one thing the Doctor was adamant we would not hear.

Someone knocked on the door.

**One last review, to say farewell to 'When I met the Doctor' and Hello to 'Happily Ever After, Take 2', go on, you know you want to!**

**Once again thank you to every single person who has read this! It means the world! :D**

**The sequel will be up sooner than you would think, so stay tuned! :D Love you all (Friend way) BYE FOR NOW! **


End file.
